Can vampires drink beer?
by Twilight'sLastGleaming
Summary: The day of the wedding Edward is nervous.  But not about the wedding; but about the wedding night.  His family wants to help calm him down including the ladies & Charlie.
1. Chapter 1

"**Can vampires drink beer?"**

I would love to know what Edward was thinking about as he was getting dressed for the wedding. Our beautiful vampire is nervous. Some very important women in his life come to calm him down before he has a four-alarm vampire panic attack.

Kelli Welli

"Edward would you please go find something to do? This pacing and constant thinking is giving me a headache." Jasper said.

"I'm sorry Jasper; but I can't help it."

"Well Esme is going to be pissed if you wear a hole in the floor." Emmett said.

"What is wrong Edward? I thought you were excited about getting married." Carlisle said.

"That's not it. I cannot wait to see her walking towards me in her wedding gown. By the way, you might want to keep hold of me; I'm not sure if I can watch her slowly walk to me."

"Ohhhhh, I know what it is? It's about becoming a man isn't it?"

"Emmett! Give your brother a break; he has waited a very long time for this. I think I am nervous for him." Carlisle said in his fatherly voice.

"Oh come dad, we should have had Edward broken in for Bella; so he doesn't break her."

Those made Edward stop in his tracks. He slowly turned to face Emmett, a growl rumbled in his chest.

"Stop Edward, it's too late to go all He-man on us now." He said.

"I'm leaving; you don't have to kick me out." Emmett said.

"And stop running your hands through your hair, you are going to pull it out." Jasper said.

"Do you want me to send you calming thoughts?" Jasper said.

Edward shook his head no.

"No Jasper I don't want to be numb. I want to feel it all." He said. Emmett snickered, "I bet you do stud."

Edward rolled his eyes at his 'pain in the ass' brother.

"Jasper, can you send Emmett images of Mike in the locker room shower?" Edward whispered.

They both looked at each other and smiled; waiting for the reaction from

Emmett.

"JASPER!" Stop it…that is so, ewwwww he did that in the shower. I'll leave Edward alone, just stop it." Emmett said.

"Ewwwww Em is right Jasper. Did Mike do that in the shower? Wait, never mind. I don't want to know."

"He was probably thinking of Bella while he was doing it Eddie boy." Em said from another room.

"OKAY JASPER I'LL STOP."

"What did you send him?" Edward asked. "Ms. Cope and the daydreams she had about what she would like to do to you."

"What?" Edward said.

"Damn Edward even the older ones wanted to…"

"Please stop Jasper. I am nervous enough. She will be at the wedding today, send her thoughts about being with her husband. Gross."

Carlisle chuckled in the corner at his three boys.

"You know Edward; we really should have talked about this prior to the wedding day." Carlisle said.

"What do you mean?" Edward said.

That got Emmett's attention; so back in the room, he entered.

"I told you that Carlisle; this man here is in serious need of an education in the ways of women." Em said.

"Emmett, excuse me but I do have 2 medical degrees; I believe I know women. " Edward said.

"No you don't Edward; book smart is not like being bed smart." Em said as he smiled.

"Emmett, I am not going to discuss my sex life with you."

"What sex life? You have to have sex before you can have a sex life."

Edward inhaled and lowered his head.

"Carlisle can vampires drink beer?" Emmett said.

"I'm not drinking a beer Emmett."

"Why not." Charlie said as he entered the room.

"What's going on guys?" he said.

"Our groom here is having honeymoon anxiety." Emmett stated.

"Edward my boy, you will be fine. Here drink my beer." Charlie said.

"Somebody please shoot me. I am not drinking a beer, I am not looking for a woman to give me experience prior to tonight…and (pointing at Charlie) there is no way I am discussing any of this in front of you Charlie. "Edward said with that stubborn voice he has.

"I don't mean any disrespect Charlie, I can promise you that will be one topic you and me won't discuss."

"I understand Edward. Second thoughts no father wants to think of his daughter doing…" he paused and then shook his head.

"But really Edward one beer won't hurt you." He said.

Edward looked to Carlisle for help.

"Oh Charlie, Edward can't drink any alcohol; it makes him deathly ill." Carlisle lied.

"Well that's too bad."

"I think I'm going to go back up to my room and relax before I have to get my tux on." Edward said.

"Ya bro, go "relax" if you know what I mean." Emmett looked at Edward and winked.

Edward walked out of the room shaking his head.


	2. Chapter 2

"In my room"

Have you guys seen the pictures of the "Breaking Dawn" trailer….oh my lord, does Edward look perfect or what? Now let's see what happens hours before he is standing there perfect.

Kelli Welli – Please review…good, bad or otherwise.

EPOV

I could not get out of that room fast enough. I probably did leave a path on the floor from my constant pacing. As I walked up the stairs, I could hear my Bella's heartbeat; just about the best sound on earth. The repetitive beating is soothing. I wish I could just talk to her.

"Well you can't Edward." Said my annoying pixie sister.

"Alice, I really need her…can't I just talk to her?"

"NO NO NO! Get a grip on yourself (Emmett laughed downstairs). We are doing this traditional. Grooms do not see their brides before the wedding. So deal with it!" she stated.

"I really don't like you right now Alice." I said.

"Oh but Edward, the waiting will be worth it. Now go to your room and find something to do."

"*&!#$%$%$#++#$"…and I usually don't cuss. At least I said it to myself.

I entered my room and put on music that I thought would be comforting. I turned on the stereo and all of a sudden, "Like a virgin" by Madonna; started screaming out of my speakers.

"EMMETT!" I heard him laughing downstairs. I couldn't get to the "off" button fast enough.

I replaced the CD (after breaking it) with my own compositions.

I walked over to the bed and sat down. Looking at my watch, I realized that I had six hrs. before I see Bella walking towards me. I won't make it. I thought as I lay back on the bed.

KNOCK-KNOCK

"Come in Esme."

"Edward darling, may I speak with you?" she said as she poked her head in the door.

"Of course." I didn't move off the bed.

I felt her sit beside me. I never moved my arm from my face.

"Oh Edward, what is it? You worry me, how can I help you?"

"You can't. But thank you." I wish I could take valium or even a Tylenol my head is pounding.

I felt her fingers run through my hair a very soothing gesture from a concerned mother.

"Bella loves you Edward. You are perfect for one another." She said.

"I know and I love her more than she will ever know. I don't deserve her." I muttered.

"Edward, I know I am biased when it comes to you." She said as she touched my left shoulder.

"But my darling boy, you deserve all the happiness in the world and Bella is exactly what I always had hoped you would find in a mate."

"Thank you mom, but you are biased."

"Edward, your real mother; would be so proud of you." She looked as if she could cry.

"Esme, you are my real mother; and I love you as if you were my only mother. So thank you."

I leaned up to hug her; we stayed like that until a knock interrupted us.

"Edward…can I?

"Come in Rose."

"Oh Esme, I didn't know you were in here. Am I interrupting?"

"No dear come in, Edward is..."

"Mom please, I will be okay."

"Edward is what?"

I laid back down on the bed and covered my eyes. I really want to die…again.

"He's nervous."

"About the wedding?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Uh hello, guys I am right here." I reminded them.

"About tonight." Esme whispered.

"Why are you whispering? We are all vampires; except for one." I said.

"Edward, there really isn't any need to be jealous."

I looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Rose, Esme…Bella is human. She might as well be a soap bubble. I could hurt her if I got too…uh you know."

"Ohhhh!" They both said at the same time.

Knock-Knock

"Come in Alice" we all said in unison.

"What's up guys?"

"Our dear Edward needs our help." Esme said.

"Ya I know." She said.

"Edward, let us help you."

WTF? I thought.

"Help me? How?"

"Talk to us, ask us anything. Forget we are related."

"Who is with Bella right now?" I asked almost panicked.

"Renee & Tanya" Alice said.

"You left her…alone, with Tanya?" I practically screamed

"They wanted to talk to her about…something."

"And what would that be?"

"Same thing we want you to talk about."

Really, please somebody put me out of my misery. How many times can vampires die?

"Alice…you left her alone with…" I sighed. I don't even want to think about what Tanya could possibly be telling her. I fell back onto the bed.

In my head, I am picturing Tanya doing her best to entice me into her bed. The woman does not know the meaning of the word NO! All the times I was in the shower, I would turn to get a towel, and she would be there. She has seen me naked too many times to count. Oh my…

"Alice you go back there right now, do you have any idea how Bella will feel if she hears Tanya has seen me naked?" Yep, this vampire is going to have a full-blown panic attack.

I started to get up and go to the door. Three different sets of female hands stopped me.

"Edward you really need to calm down."

"Esme forgive me for what I am about to say."

"Alice are you out of your fucking mind? You know very well that Tanya wanted to…; um you know what I mean. Please don't put Bella through this."

"Edward, I don't know how to tell you this but Bella asked for Tanya to come to her."

"WHAT?"

"Why? I am totally a panicked confused vampire now.

"Edward, are you stupid? She wants to know what Tanya did, that might have excited you." Rose said.

"Rose no, don't let her talk with Bella. I may have fought Tanya off but I am a MAN. Bella doesn't need to know Tanya might have excited me."

"Might have?" Rose said as she laughed.

"We were there; stupid brother of mine."

"Yes your control of holding back any sexual urges was amazing. Or at least you did while she was there." Esme said. We all turned and looked at her.

"Mom, what the fu..." I didn't finish the sentence.

"Edward darling…please talk to us. And don't be embarrassed. I don't think you would be feeling this way if the men had helped you. Let us be the ones to help you, ask us anything." Esme said.

Oh my God!

"What could I possibly ask you that could help me?"

"How about how to touch a woman, you idiot." Rose said. I turned to look at her.

"Brother…you can't just whip it out and go to town on Bella."

"You know Charlie was right, I do need a beer." I tried to get out of the female cage that surrounded me.

"Well you know you can't do that…so consider us your beer for right now." Alice said.

"Alice please go check on Bella, find out what they are telling her." I begged her.

"And then you will talk to us?" she said.

I nodded my head yes, it was obvious there was no way to avoid this conversation.

What could I ask my mother and sisters that could help me?

Alice left for a few moments and the look on her face when she returned was priceless.

"Alice? What's wrong? Is Bella okay, what did Tanya do?" I really was panicking.

"Wow it should be Renee you should worry about." She said.

"What do you mean?" Esme said.

"She is…." Looking straight at me she says, "she is explaining how to…" Alice hesitated.

"Umm, how should I put this? She is telling Bella the best way to put your dick in her mouth without gagging and getting jaw lock." She said.

Both Esme & Rose giggled.

"Alice and you didn't stop her?"

"Why Edward, it's Bella that was asking the questions and wanting to practice on the fake peen that Tanya gave her." she stopped talking after she saw the look on my face.

"Alice what the hell are you talking about?"

"Wow for a guy who doesn't cuss you are working them in today." Alice said as she smirked at me.

"Okay don't blow a gasket. Tanya brought a "thing" that was closest in size to you."

"?" my mind went totally blank.

"How would she know?" Esme asked.

"She would catch me as I walked out of the shower into my room unfortunately I would be naked. You know being my room and all; I figured I would have my privacy." I muttered.

"Emmett would just let her in; he thought that was funny as hell." I shook my head.

"Well Edward, you would think after the first couple of times that you would realize that was going to happen…are you sure you didn't want Tanya to catch you?" Rose said.

"No, Rose. I never had any feelings towards Tanya or any other woman in that respect. And you should know this." I said as I looked at her. She looked away and then I realized what I just said.

"Oh Rose, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry." I forget sometimes that Carlisle actually thought Rose could be my mate.

"No it's alright Edward. We weren't meant to be together, we knew that the very second we looked at each other." We both nodded as I touched her hand and smiled.

"Um Edward, when Tanya would walk in on you…were you erect or just hanging there?" Esme asked.

"Esme…please don't ask things like that." I begged her.

"Well what I mean to say is…how do we know that Tanya has chosen the appropriate um replica?"

They all looked at me. "What? Do you really want to discuss my dick?"

"Sorry girls, I really hate that word. Alice show me what they are using." I prepared myself to see the "thing".

I closed my eyes waiting for the image Alice would show me.

Oh well…Tanya did see me in all of my glory. I smiled wondered what Bella thought.

"Well that answers that question, look at his face." Rose said.

"I don't think I could be more embarrassed than I am right now."

"Why Edward? Actually my boy you should be proud." Esme said.

I had a disgusted look on my face.

"Now Edward, what is it about your "thing" (I rolled my eyes as she said that) that worries you?"

I had no choice but to give in to their questions…it would make the time pass quicker.

"Alright ladies, do you really want to talk about me and my…." Pointing at myself.

They all nodded yes. Okay!

"Okay, now that you have seen "me", what if I hurt her? What if I disgust her? What if I can't get an...(Okay sorry) what if I can't get an erection? What if it won't fit?" I spouted off those questions so fast.

"Well Alice you answer number one?" Rose said.

"You won't hurt her Edward; you are so sweet and gentle. I promise you will know when it is time for entrance." I shook my head. Why did I agree to this?

"And as for number two, if the expression on her face later is what it is now, you have my dear brother have nothing to worry about. She is totally in love with "it" as well.

I smiled at that, "how do you know?" I asked.

"Because after she wiped the drool from her mouth, she said "**wow**" and" **I knew he would be** **perfect**" or something like that. As if, my ego needed to be any bigger.

"Edward do you not think after all of those nights you lay hugged up against her back, she didn't feel you?" Rose said.

"Uh I don't think so; I tried not to let her get that close."

"Well you are so wrong." Alice said.

"How do you know?"

"Because she asked me if what she felt was a "happy" you, or are you just like that all of the time."

I thought to myself, around her I was mostly like that and very happy. Why do you think I wore dark jeans and my shirts untucked.

"I know Edward, and we thank you." Alice thought to herself. I smiled.

"And Edward do you really not think you will get an erection once you see her?" Rose said. She's always quick to the point.

"Rose, I think when I see her walking towards me down that long ass aisle I am going to wish I had my shirt untucked." I said smugly.

They all giggled. Okay this was kind of fun, embarrassing as hell but fun.

"Now to answer your questions about her being able to accommodate you're um, "size". Esme said.

"Edward that is where your patience and love for her come in." I looked at her.

"Human woman need to be adequately prepared for any type of penetration whether it be digital or with your penis. You will have to touch and check her."

"Make sure she is ready or "wet" if you don't know what that means."

"Rose I am a doctor remember?"

"Yes but you are a "virgin doctor". She said.

Not for long, I said to myself. Then I noticed Alice smile at me, again.

"I will pack some artificial lubrication just in case." Alice said.

"I really don't think that will be necessary" I said.

"And why is that?" Rose said.

"Guys, I mean ladies, have you forgotten I am a **male vampire**. I know when she is aroused. She has the most beautiful scent and I can feel the damp heat just coming off of her."

"Well that is awesome Edward." Alice said.

"I'm not nervous about having sex…well ya, maybe a little. I'm more nervous about a vampire husband trying to make love to his human wife."

"She really wants this; and I don't want to disappoint her." They all looked at me with that look of, "awwww" that women can do so well.

"Besides the fear of your size, your desire not to hurt her and just lack of experience what else can we do for you?" Esme asked.

Really, did my mother just size "my size"? If I had any blood in my face, I would be all shades of red.

I rubbed my hands over my face in complete embarrassment.

"How about what position you should try first? Or should you go "down" on her first? Or mutual masturbation?"

"Rose oh my God, I am your brother. Does it not bother you to have those images in your head of me and Bella?"

"It's just sex Edward." She said in the Rose blunt way.

"Have you ever touched her intimately?" Esme asked.

I shook my head no.

They all gasped. "What? I told you I wanted to wait until tonight. What's the big deal?"

"Dear brother, how can I put this delicately? As you said, you are a male vampire. Your senses are going to be heightened; you are going to be more aroused than you ever have been. You are going to go into sensory overload."

"Well that explains this angst. Doesn't it girls?" Esme said.

"Please tell us you have at least seen her naked."

I shook my head no. I imagined her naked. What I could tell by looking at her; I will love to see her naked.

"Oh my fucking….Edward you need to go and be with Tanya and quick. Let's get the first one out of the way." Rose said. I looked at her as if she had three heads and was speaking gibberish.

"What did you just say Rose? I would never; I could never disrespect Bella like that. I can't believe you would even say that." I am totally pissed now.

"I promise it could be a quick lesson, won't hurt you a bit. I think it would be best for Bella in the long run." Rose said.

All of the sudden my door flew open; well guess who it was? Yep Tanya!

"Does somebody need my help?" She said, as she walked no as she slinked to us. I really am going to vomit.

"No I most definitely, don't need your help; matter of fact I think this "class" is over." I said as I opened the door hinting for ALL of the ladies to leave.

Tanya turned to me and said, "But Edward what if I ask Bella first?"

"Tanya there is no way in hell I am coming near you. After how many years of you chasing me only to be refused will you please stop. Now respect me and leave."

Alice looked at me and sent me the vision she just had. It was me kissing Tanya and my hands were touching her breasts and continued to slide down to…!

"ALICE! Stop that right now. Bella would put you in a tree shredder if she knew you just sent me an image of a naked woman."

"If this room isn't vacated in the next 2 seconds I swear to you; I will go kidnap Bella and off to Vegas we would go. Do I make myself clear?" The angry vampire has awakened.

"You wouldn't dare." Alice said.

I continued my thought to her…I am whisking Bella away from all of this madness and we are on a flight to Vegas within the hour. We land and I quickly get her to a wedding chapel where we are married and consummate our marriage.

"Okay Edward stop…but Bella wouldn't let you do this to me." I snickered at her. "Yes my sister she should would."

I started to walk out of my bedroom towards the prison Bella is being kept in…."No Edward wait."

"We are only trying to help you dear." Esme said in her motherly voice.

"Now please EVERYBODY leave my room."

"Oh and Alice, I will have a guard outside of my room while I shower. Been there done that sister dear." I said as the last woman left my room.

"Thank you ladies."

I slammed my door shut, locked it and walked away laughing. "Women." I muttered.

I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. We don't need to take hot showers but I enjoyed the steam and heat of the hot water. I walked out to let it rise to temperature.

As I walked out, I noticed my tux hung on the closet door. I hoped Bella likes this; a morning coat was the style in 1918. I would have worn this if I got married back then.

I went to my closet to retrieve my shoes. A good polishing wouldn't hurt them.

"Like a virgin…" who put that on my phone?

Text from Emmett: A GOOD POLISHING COULD HELP YOU TOO! GO FOR IT BABY BROTHER.

I texted back: I would not think of doing that with Tanya in the house.

KNOCK-KNOCK

"Go away Emmett." There was silence. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Tanya! Are you deaf? I don't need your help." That didn't stop her…she walked up to me.

Before I knew it, her hand was pulling at my belt buckle and the other was attempting to palm me.

"Get your hands off of me. Please don't make me hurt a woman." Just then, Irina & Kate came in and grabbed me to try to restrain me. I was pinned to the wall. They may be women but they are vampire women and are very strong. Tanya knelt down in front of me. I shook my head no.

Tanya had my zipper down and was pulling at my boxers. One of her hands went to the trail of hair below my belly button to the top of my boxers. She was leaning in to lick me. I followed her head down with my eyes. The more I struggled the tighter their grip got on me.

"Tanya…please. I do not want this. I saved myself for Bella. I have waited a long time for this; don't take it away from me." My dick was betraying me; I have ignored him for so long.

Just then, Carlisle stormed in with Emmett on his heels, "TANYA! BACK AWAY FROM MY SON." She stopped and looked up at me.

Irina & Kate let go of me. Once my arms were freed, I grabbed my boxers and quickly zipped up my jeans. Tanya stood up and turned towards Carlisle. I pushed my way through this harem.

"Why would you try to humiliate one of your own; Edward has been nothing but good to you and your family. He deserves your respect and acceptance in his decision, he wants Bella."

"Carlisle I wasn't going to humiliate our Edward. He needs to be released of the tension held in his body. I was only trying to help him and sweet Bella. And as you noticed his body was responding to the…how would you say, female attention."

"Tanya as embarrassing as this is going to be, I wasn't erect because of you. Did you not notice that the shower is going? I was on my way to the shower and rid myself of the "tension" you say my body holds. You were not the reason for my aroused state. It was the thought of Bella touching me. Not you!" I said. I noticed that Carlisle and Emmett both stared at me with approval.

"Tanya, I believe my brother said to leave." We turned and looked at Rose.

With a huff, they left. Thank God.

I sat down on the edge of my bed placing my head in my hands.

"I cannot believe this is happening to me." I felt my vampire tears start to form.

"Edward everything is going to be alright. I am sorry." Rose said as she pulled my head to her and placed a kiss on my temple.

"Thanks Rose."

"Okay family, let's leave Edward. He deserves some quiet time before we need to get ready."

"We love you son." My father said.

"Edward, I will be your guard. Go get rid of…" I stopped Emmett before he could finish that sentence.

"Thanks Em, I would appreciate it."

"Edward." I looked up to see Alice. She was holding something in her hand.

"Bella wanted me to give this to you." I could smell her on the piece of paper. It's been almost 24 hours since I have touched her; this was the best smell on Earth.

I took the note and opened it as my door shut. "I'll be right here brother." Em said.

The note read:

My dearest Edward,

Can you believe this day has come? I am so looking forward to seeing your face as I walk towards you. My dad better have a good hold on me. I know as soon as I see your beautiful golden eyes dazzling me I will want to run to you. But as you know, I would fall down, not something you want to do in your wedding dress on your wedding day. I hope I am not the only one nervous as hell. It's not the marrying part, but the after part. I want so much to be your wife and all that entails. You are the love of my life. I know you are worried about your "marital duties" as a husband. Edward we will take it slow; if we can't consummate tonight it will come soon enough. Please don't worry. You have been so patient with me. I know I have probably been driving you insane. If you are, anything like me, I have wanted to feel you and I mean all of you pretty much since the first time I saw you. Forgive me, but you are incredibly handsome and I want you all to myself. I am a lucky woman for you to have waited all this time. The women of the world hate me I am sure. That is too bad. You were made for me, my body, and only me. Don't be mad but Alice told me you were struggling today with our future activities. So darling please calm down…I am just as excited as you are believe me! I hope Tanya is green with envy.

Love your future wife, Isabella Marie Swan, soon to be Mrs. Edward Cullen. (No hyphen I promise)

I couldn't love her anymore if I tried. "Thank you Alice, please hug Bella for me." I said in my head. "You're welcome my favorite brother." She said.

"Hey!" Emmett said.

Oh, crap the shower, I bet there isn't any hot water left. Well another cold shower will have to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Shower time

After my exhausting afternoon so far I decided to give in and "release some of your tension" mocking those who said that to me today. Since the almost disaster with Tanya I allowed the hot water to build back. Speaking of which can you imagine if what she had planned to do to me actually was successful. I was reacting to Bella right. Surely, I am not your typical "Horney 17 yr. old". What if I am? My dick reacted to the thought of lips on him. But whose lips? Any woman's or maybe just Bella's. Of course you idiot, you were thinking about Bella on her knees licking me as if I was her favorite Popsicle.

I wonder if Bella would ever want to do this. I know I want to do that to her. I can only imagine how she tastes considering the way her scent drives me crazy. It isn't a very gentleman-like behavior to have your mate do this, is it? I don't remember boys my age talking about it back in 1918. French kissing was absolutely the raciest act that was ever mentioned. I do remember having to release "tension" at the mere thought of French kissing a girl. There was never a face to the fantasy but I sure as hell enjoyed it. I had to in fact do that many, many times.

I remember the first time I allowed Bella's tongue to cross through my lips. I really thought I was going to take her right there. She tasted so good, and then she moaned when I returned the kiss with my own tongue.

"Oh shit the shower." I walked to the bathroom stripping my clothes as I went.

The bathroom was all steamy and hot. I stood in the hot stream of water. Hoping it would relax my shoulders. I was so tense. Then I looked down and I swear my dick looked up at me and said, "You were supposed to be relaxing me." I had to laugh at that. "You are absolutely right forgive me," I said as I reached for the liquid soap. I found it works the best for slickness and it smells good.

I closed my eyes and lathered him up. Already I knew this was a good idea. I went back into my Bella fantasyland. I pictured her standing behind me with her hands all soapy and stroking me from "semi-hard" to" you better stand back or I will stab you hard." It didn't take long to reach that state. I varied my strokes. I want to know which works best for me. "Duh…any type of stroking," I thought to myself and my 17-year-old brain. I do have to admit that tight quick strokes feel best on the head. Vampire's penis works the same as a human man's does. The skin slides over the hardened muscle. I like that as well, how I can slide my thumb over the head and pull the skin up. As most American men, I am circumcised. But if you slide just right there is skin that will cover the tip and it feels so damn good. I hope Bella wants to do this. It will have to be her idea. I used one hand for stroking and the other to massage my balls. This combination was the best. I wonder if she will be sad that I am not "manscaped". I guess I could try and trim the little buggers. I should have asked Alice to find out for me. Ewwww….thinking about Alice and my balls is enough to take away my rock hard erection.

Is that my phone? I opened the door seeing I have received a text…from Alice.

"Just trim the twins don't touch one eyed."

"Who is one eyed?" I looked down at my dick. Oh, I get it he has one eye. Okay you know what we say; don't bet against Alice.

I reached for my razor and shaving crème. "Wait, when did I buy a razor?" Oh,…Alice knew I would do this. Yep the thought of Alice and my dick is gross.

I lathered up and reached for the razor; "what if Bella doesn't like it? It won't grow back matter of fact I hope this razor is diamond edged."

"DO IT!" My next text from Alice.

"GO AWAY YOU ARE GROSSING ME OUT!" I typed back.

Well here goes. I only trimmed the hairs on my balls. Wow, that feels good. I might like the twins being smooth.

I thought about Bella touching them and we were back in business. "Operation Tension".

I stroked a little faster. Wishing it was Bella. I wish it was more than just her hand, but I want her perfect lips on me. Whoa! Where did that come from? Ya, I want that too but she would have to control it. Broken neck Bella wouldn't be good, hard to explain to her family and friends. "So Edward what exactly happened? "

"Well Charlie, you see your sweet little girl had my long hard dick in her mouth and I accidently shoved it too hard down her throat. Snapping her neck like a twig."

"Not good Cullen!" My erection wavered a little at the thought. But what if she did want to do it? He sprung back to life at the thought. Okay where were we?

I tightened my fist around the head, made shallow slow strokes pretending it was Bella's mouth. Oh my fucking…Stop Cullen or you will be done. I took a breath to calm myself. I wanted her so much. Why do I have to be so moral for a blood-sucking monster? Sucking! No Cullen breath.

I started again this time using long fast strokes all the way down to my newly shaven balls and back up again. I really need to cum, but I slowed down to make this feeling last. I had to brace myself against the wall with my left arm.

"Oh the hell with it…I need this." I started my stroking, fast then hard, shallow strokes then to the hilt strokes.

I could feel my orgasm building. My muscles tensed up, I let my head fall backward, and my eyes rolled shut. "Bella baby, please…fuck!" The "tension" flew out of me in several long pulses and my dick continued to vibrate and feel so fucking good. A vampire orgasm lasts longer than a human's does I've been told. We continue to orgasm even after the "tension" stops flowing. Our prostates and glands must be different. Well whatever it is; I love it and want it for the rest of my life.

I let myself fall to the floor of my shower. The water flowing down my back and shoulders. Oh, my God I needed that. I was still catching my breath. My chest was heaving to catch up. I need a nap! I am almost too relaxed.

Well this was a good plan Cullen. Exactly what the doctor ordered. Gross do not think about Carlisle writing you this prescription.


	4. Chapter 4

"the night before"

BPOV

(The night before the wedding)

"Bella I don't want to leave you tonight?" Edward whispered into my neck.

I don't want him to leave either. He seems incredibly weak tonight when it comes to intimacy tonight. His body feels so good pressed up against mine.

"Edward I know, but your brother's have been looking forward to your 'Bachelor Party' for a long time. We can't disappoint them."

"Bella I want to be married, there is nothing I will miss about being a bachelor. Besides aren't those parties for men that want to have one last fling before they are married to just one woman."

"Well I guess you're right. But you would have to have a "fling" before you can miss them." I said sarcastically.

"Bella…are you telling me to go out and be with another woman?"

"Uh not unless you ever want to walk the same again."

"That's what I thought…I love it when you act all domineering and jealous." He said as he kissed my neck.

I love it when he nuzzles into my neck.

"I prefer to save my "flinging" to just one woman." He said.

"Yes and I am so thankful for you not wanting to "fling" someone else." I said as I pushed my hips tightly against his. I can feel his desire for me as I do that, I knew he wanted me. He pulled me tighter against him, and whispered, "tomorrow night, we will be "flinging" each other my love, but as man and wife."

"Oh for the love of…."

"What Edward?" I asked surprised.

"Apparently our date here is over. The pain in the ass brothers are outside."

"Bella if you don't send him out in 1 minute we are coming up there to get him." Emmett said.

"Go Edward, have fun. I want your eyes to be extra golden tomorrow." I said as I smiled hoping he would get the innuendo.

"They will be Bella, but only for you. I love you so much Bella and….Oh for crying out loud. Okay Jasper I'm coming."

"I better go baby…see you tomorrow let's say around five pm. I hope you know the address."

"I will be there you can't miss me; I will be the girl in white." I said as I kissed him one last time.

"Bella the next time I get to kiss you; you will be my wife." He said as he slipped out of my window.

I smiled at him. I got lost in the thought of that future kiss. Would he let it be more intimate or will it be just a "public" kiss. I may have to surprise him and push the envelope just a little bit.

"Jasper…" I said.

"Yes Bella." He said as he leaned into my window.

"Take care of him, I want him in one perfect piece and don't be late. Okay?" I said.

"Don't worry Bella; he will be fine. And I am too scared of Alice to be late." He said.

"Goodnight Emmett…that goes for you too." I could hear him laughing.

"Goodnight Edward…I love you." I said. I knew he would hear me.

All of the sudden he appeared beside my bed. He leaned down to kiss me goodnight. "Goodnight my love…and thank you; you have no idea how excited and proud I am." He said as he stepped out of my window.

Shit this night is going to suck. I can't sleep without him next to me.

My cell phone started vibrating:

TEXT from ALICE: I will come over.

Yes Alice that would be great. – B

It wasn't 10 minutes later and Alice comes walking in my door.

"I thought it would be best if Charlie knew I was here." She said.

"Thank you Alice, I can't sleep alone anymore."

Knock-knock

"Bella?"

"Come in dad."

"Do you girls want something to drink or eat; I can order you a pizza." Charlie said.

"No thanks dad, I don't think pizza would be the best for me to eat right now. We don't have time for anymore dress alterations."  
>"You got that right." Alice said.<p>

"Speaking of which Charlie; do I need to do anything to your tux?" she said

"Nope Alice…I am fitted out. Somebody just needs to do my tie tomorrow."

"Edward actually is best at that. He will check on you." She said.

I laughed to myself; "Edward is best at everything." Alice turned to me and smiled.

"You are a naughty girl." She said.

"Okay I'm out of here," Charlie said. "Goodnight girls."

"Goodnight Charlie." We said in stereo.

"Now my future sister-in-law, you need to go to sleep. We can't have you looking all puffy. Carlisle sent me with a mild sleeping pill do you want to take it?" She said.

"Do I really need to?" I said.

"Bella you might want to get all of the sleep you can get tonight because…."

"Because why?" I asked.

"Just because, you probably won't be getting much sleep after tonight." She said as she winked at me.

"Ohhhh…..then give me the pill."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…..

"Bella…it's time to wake up."

"Alice I just went to sleep."

"No silly girl you have been asleep for 7 hours."

"What? And that was a mild sleeping pill?"

"Yes, but girl you sure do talk in your sleep. You know there are certain things about Edward I don't need to know." She said.

"Oh no Alice, what did I say?"

"Uh…well, you talked about how good he feels when….."

"Okay stop Alice; I just want to die?"

"Let's just leave it at that okay?" she said as she giggled.

"Come on I have your bag packed; we will get you some breakfast on the way to the house. You ready to get up?"

"Yep let me have a human moment, and I will meet you downstairs. Go check on Charlie for me."

As I walked down the stairs I realized that the next time I walk in this house I would no longer be Bella Swan, I will be Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

I was smiling as I walked into the kitchen.

Alice handed me a cup of coffee. "Let's go." She said.

"You okay dad? See you later right?" I said as I kissed the top of his head.


	5. Chapter 5

"Talk with mom & Tanya"

Starts out in BPOV

"Bella I'm going to go check on Edward okay?" said Alice.

"Is everything alright with him?"

"Esme & Rosalie are with him." She said.

"Yep the Cullen girls just want to check on the groom; besides your mom wants to come talk to you." Alice said as she was leaving.

"Hey Renee…oh and Tanya." Uh oh, I thought to myself. I noticed Tanya was holding a gift bag.

"What's up guys?" I said as they each sat next to me on the bed in the "guest" room. Which was turned into Bella's bridal torture room. They both were looking at me funny.

"Bella we wanted to talk to you or really maybe just answer any questions that you may have regarding your first time with Edward."

"What….are you guys serious? I'm not talking to you about that." I said probably a little too loudly.

"Bella honey please don't be embarrassed. I mean you guys haven't had sex yet is that correct?" Renee said. Tanya just looked at me and stared with this "WTF?" look on her face. It's not because I haven't tried; I thought to myself.

"Bella, I know you probably have been told about my past with Edward. That boy has more control over his uh…you know. It wasn't for lack of my trying though." Tanya said.

"Yes he told me a little bit about…it." I probably said that through gritted teeth.

"Bella, not sure if you know this but all of the Cullen men are "gifted" at least in that region of their bodies." Tanya said. Embarrassed I looked at Renee. Her eyes were glazed over just staring off into the distance.

"Ewww mom, I really hope you aren't thinking about Edward's uh….area."

"Tanya, how do you know this?" Renee asked.

"Oh several times I would walk in on Edward showering just trying to tempt him." She said a little too proudly.

"Bella nothing ever happened and he was quick to cover up and shoo me out the door. He is very shy; or at least he is around me."

"So we wanted to know if you wanted to talk about how to handle him," Renee said.

"By handling him what exactly do you mean?" I asked.

"Well…for one in touching him. And two for how you can handle his size either ora…"

"Stop mom, please do not finish that sentence. And Tanya I don't really want to think about you and Edward's…, I really think Edward and I can figure everything out on our own."

"Bella normally I would agree with you, but you know how he is. You flinch or look like you are scared and he will not go through with it. Will he?" Tanya said.

"So I thought," As she turned around to grab the bag, "I could show you at least a replica or something similar to his or what I can remember. I promise Bella as of today; I have NOT touched his dick." I looked at her not sure whether to believe her.

I haven't even touched it let alone seen it; I think I may have felt it as he lay against me while we cuddled. Come to think of if he did always seem to back away or turn his body if I got too close.

"Mom, Tanya…I really appreciate it, but I really don't think I want to… (She opened up the bag to me, and showed me this rubbery plastic dick), wow…you think that Edward is that big?"

Tanya reached into the bag and pulled it out; she presented it to me as if she was Vanna White.

"Touch it Bella." Tanya said. My mom was grinning at me.

I reached to touch it then instantly pulled my hand back. I took a deep breath in and took it from her hand.

"Tanya are you sure about this? You really think Edward is this size?" mom asked.

I kept looking at it. Wow…holy crap! I thought to myself. Wow Edward. Is there anything about you that isn't perfect? Not that bigger is better; just wow Edward. I can't wait to touch you for real.

"Bella…are you alright?" I don't answer…

"Bella." Tanya touched my shoulder.

"Huh?" I said as I stare at the plastic dick.

"Do you want us to show you how to touch it?" Mom said.

"No…I want to figure that out on my own with Edward." I think I thought to myself.

Edward you really should have warned me. I thought to myself.

Tanya grabbed the "thing" out of my hand.

"Bella see this rim that sort of forms a mushroom shape; well from this area to the tip is the most sensitive and best part for him when you touch, lick, suck or fuck it." She said.

I am sure I just turned all shades of red.

How many hours until I get to see the real Edward?

"Oh and Bella, you can't forget his balls. Most men like for them to be touched but gently of course. Unless he likes it rough." Tanya said.

"I don't think this will fit inside of me." I said as I looked at it. My eyes filled with tears.

"For real Bella, you guys have never touched each other?" Renee asked.

"Are you sure he like girls?"

"Yes Renee, he absolutely likes girls." Tanya said.

I quickly looked over at her.

"No look Bella, why don't we teach you a little trick on how to…suck his," Renee said as she picked up plastic Edward.

That might be some good information to know.

"I guess I could surprise him with a little knowledge. He might like it." I cannot believe I said that.

"Great, now Bella once he is hard, try just holding him in your hand at first. Slowly run you hand up and down it." Tanya said.

I am picture myself touching him.

"Once you have done that for a bit, he will probably be so blissed out. Then Bella slowly lick the underside all the way from the base to the tip. Place a kiss on the tip and look up at him. I guarantee he will be looking at you. Start the lick again, but once you reach the head flick your tongue right here on his dick." She said as she pointed to the model.

"Be sure you keep your tongue wet, it won't take long before he will be leaking his own fluid. That is a good thing when that happens. For the next step, slowly open your mouth and just put the tip inside. Try to relax your jaw and tongue, breathe out of your nose. Then close your lips around as much as you can. Don't worry about taking all of him your mouth; it can't be done."

"Obviously!" Renee said as she winked at me.

"Be sure you keep your lips over your teeth, and then start bobbing your head so that he basically is fucking your mouth."

I sat there shaking my head in complete thought. "Do you think he will like this?"

They both started laughing at me…"Yes, he will love it." Tanya said.

"Now don't be surprised if he puts his hands in your hair. He might even set the pace he wants; so if he does let him led you."

"Every once in a while, pull your mouth off of him and swirl or lick the tip. Oh and if you want to surprise him, lick his balls." Tanya looked at my mother and smiled.

"How long does this usually take?" I asked.

"It probably won't take too long the first time you do this to him."

"Now you have to decide if you want to swallow or not." Renee said.

"Swallowing cum isn't too bad. You just have to get used to it."

"How much is there?" I asked.

"It's not as much as you might think. You just need to be aware of the signs that he is fixing to ejaculate. Once he passes a certain point there is no stopping it."

"One of the first signs you might notice is that the head will get darker and maybe a little bit bigger. And he will become harder. And right before his orgasm starts you might start to feel a throbbing sensation."

"Also his breathing will increase and his muscles will start to tighten up. Plus he probably will tell you when he starts to cum."

"Bella you will get excited too I promise you. Knowing that you have that kind of power over him is very stimulating."

"Are you okay honey?" Renee said. Ewww…I just had a thought of my mom with dad doing this. GROSS!

"So you guys really think Edward would want this tonight?" They nodded yes.

"In fact Bella, I would consider doing this first before you have sex." Tanya said.

"I would imagine he is wound a little tight and needs some kind of release."

I noticed she got a look on her face. I wondered what she was thinking.

They let me sit there in silence while I absorbed everything they told me.

Tears started to form in my eyes.

"Hey guys." Alice said as she walked into the room.

"How's Edward?" I said.

"Bella what's wrong…why are you crying?" Then she noticed what I was holding.

"What the fu….what are you holding?"

"It's Edward's dick." Tanya said so matter of factly.

"Ewwww….what are you doing to Bella." She said as she hugged me.

"Where did you get this? And Tanya…you know that you haven't really seen his..."

"I know that…I've just seen bits of it. Edward is really quick." Tanya said.

"Okay ladies…I think you need to leave and let our little Bride relax; since you have scared her to death." Alice said.

Mom & Tanya left reluctantly. They looked as if they had failed in their mission.

"Bella I knew they wanted to talk to you but I had no idea they were bearing "gifts".

"It's okay Alice."

"Are you sure…because you look terrified. Should I have Carlisle come see you?"

"Uh ya, I'm sure Carlisle would like to know that I am in shock because of his son's penis." I looked at her, and she giggled.

"Well now that they are gone they really have me thinking…I don't have any idea how to touch him. What if I don't make him happy? What if I don't please him?"

"Oh Bella…. (She was laughing)."

"It's not funny Alice."

"You two are made for each other."

"What are you talking about?"

"He is in his room practically having a panic attack about the same thing. Your dad offered him a beer."

"Did he drink it?" I asked.

"No Bella."

"He was wondering about how I was going to touch him?" I looked down at my hands.

"No silly girl, how he was going to touch you, if he could please you. As you know, Edward is good at everything. It's kind of nice to see him doubt his skills at something."

"But Alice if he panics…he won't go through with our agreement. I really want to be with Edward. Do you think he wants to be with me, or is it just out of duty?"

"Are you fucking serious?" she said.

"Bella if I were to let you go to him now; I seriously doubt you guys would make it through the wedding as virgins. He wants you so much it is actually causing him pain in the "male" anatomy area. "

She said as she picked up the plastic Edward and tossed behind me.

"He would be actually mortified if he knew Tanya spoke of his….you know." I said.

"They think I should give him a blowjob before we actually have sex. What do you think?"

"Wow; that's not a question a sister is asked about her brother very often is it?" she said.

"Well that actually might be a good idea considering you two have never done it; he might have been control if he gets one out of the way."

"How many times do you think we are going to do it tonight?"

"That's for you to find out." She said.

"Bella, he loves you so much. I know how much your virginity means to him. You two are so special, it's sweet." I am so happy for you and him.

"Thanks Alice…I hope you are right?"

"Bella one word of advice… vampire men don't need the kind of refractory period as human men do."

"What do you mean?"

"Well let's just say that he will be like the "Every ready Bunny"…he will always be ready to go." She said.

"So really, tell me…how many times do you think we will do it?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you…but you will love it." She said as she hugged me.

"I just hope he does."

"I promise you he will."

"Here drink this…it's just half of a beer. I think you need a little calming down."

"I do too!" I gulped that down fast.

"Where's the other half?"

"I left it for Edward." She started laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

(After his shower.)

I got out of the shower feeling more relaxed than I have in a long time. I guess they were right, I did need this. I toweled off myself as I looked at the letter sitting on the counter. I could still smell her scent on the paper.

I looked at my naked reflection in the mirror. All my insecurities stared back at me from the mirror. I hope Bella likes what she sees the first time we are naked together. What will she think of my…um well for lack of a better word, my newly "manscaped" genitals. (I hate the word balls.)

"Edward…is it safe to come in?" I heard Emmett say. "Yes Emmett. What do you want?" I said as I wrapped my towel around my waist. I definitely didn't want Emmett to feel jealous of me. And he would….hehehehe

"You are covered right? I don't want to see all of you."

"Yes I'm covered and believe me I don't want you to see all of me either."

"What do you want Emmett?"

"Can't a brother check on his soon-to-be married virgin brother?"

Jasper could feel my anxiety with Em and sent him pics of Mike in the shower again…hehehe

"Stop it you two!" He said as he rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

"Did you need something Emmett?"

"No, I was just wondering if you wanted to discuss anything." He put his hands up as if to stop me from replying.

"Edward…what you will be experiencing tonight will be the best thing you have ever felt, and I just want it to be good for you and Bella."

"Really Emmett I appreciate what you want to do, but I need to work through this on my own. Did someone talk to you before you did it the first time?"

"Yes as matter of fact they did? It was my dad. Edward my dad took me to a brothel." He said as he grinned at me shaking my head.

My eyes got as big as plates I am sure.

"What?" Thinking about my father doing that…well for one thing gross and that would not have happened in 1918. Ewww! The thought of being with some strange woman who probably had been with at least three other men the same day is just sick. Weren't you afraid of diseases?"

"Emmett that is disgusting."

"Edward, no it wasn't. Martha taught me a lot. She knew how to work it let me tell you. My dad hired her for 3 times."

"You were a pig even back then. How old were you?"

"Same as you are now. 17 yr. old stud-ly teenage horny guy."

"Em I really don't want to hear about it please."

"Let me tell you…it might help you."

"Alright." If I didn't give in, I know he will do something to embarrass me at the ceremony.

KNOCK-KNOCK

"Oh, I have to hear this" Jasper said as he walked in and closed the door.

"Edward is you drinking a beer?" Jasper said as he pointed to a beer can on my bedside table.

"Emmett did you put that there?"

"No…but I wish you could drink it." They both nodded.

"Hey what if we put it in mountain lion blood?" Em asked.

"I am not drinking alcohol tainted blood guys. I really am feeling better. So I really don't need to hear the story either."

"Well too bad. Because I want to hear it." Jasper said.

"Okay…so I woke up on my 17th birthday and my dad was in my room. He told me his plans. And I can tell you I was a little more than excited just thinking about opening my present or unwrapping it if you know what I mean."

Gross I thought to myself.

You could tell he was excited to tell the story because he got up and stood before us so he could be more expressive. I am so going to regret hearing this.

"After a late lunch my dad told mom he was taking me out just father and son. I always wondered if she knew that was code for 'I am taking your virgin son to go get fucked by an experienced hooker'. Anyway, we arrived at "Lucky's". (I rolled my eyes at the name of the place)

"As we walked in we were greeted by an older but very curvy woman named Liza. He explained what he wanted. She smiled and accepted his money. She grabbed my hand and took me to another room. I turned and my dad was gone."

"Okay young man, let's go pick out your birthday present or presents as the case may be."

"Emmett please tell me you were only with one woman at a time. Because as much as I don't want to hear this, I really don't want to hear about you and multiples. Really my already dead heart will die again."

"No Edward…I took it one at a time. I may be horny but I do have my standards." Jasper and I looked at each other.

"Whatever." We both said.

"Anyway…I heard women coming down the stairs. I don't mind telling you I was nervous. Thank goodness, there were only three. I didn't want to hurt any of their feelings. But which one would be first."

"Emmett do you know what you want?" Liza said.

"This is your first time right?" she asked.

"I remember being embarrassed. But I looked at her and nodded."

"How about I pick her out for you? We want your first time to be perfect." She said and turned to look at the women.

"She chose Michelle for me. This woman was tall with long black hair. Not sure how old she was. But I didn't really care. She grabbed my hand and led me upstairs to her bed. She locked the door behind us as we walked over to the bed. I was scared. I admit it. And by the way, that will be the only time you will ever hear me say I was scared." He said as he pointed at the two of us.

"I hoped that she would start this whole thing. I think she knew I needed her to take the lead. She walked over to me and pulled my shirt off me. She started kissing my neck taking my earlobe into her mouth and she sucked hard. Well that most definitely got things going if you know what I mean. She continued kissing down my neck to my shoulders and kept on going down to my pants and then I felt her hands start…."

"Okay stop Emmett I don't want to hear anymore." I stood up and walked to the door suggesting that they leave.

"Look Eddie, we know you are a purist and really have no idea what the hell you are doing when it comes to dicks and…"

"STOP GUYS"…I REALLY WILL DO FINE WHEN IT COMES TO MY DICK AND BELLA'S…okay, see you almost made me say that word." I ran my fingers through my hair trying to calm myself."

"Gentleman…I really want to figure all of this out with Bella, while I am doing it to her and while she is doing it to me. Okay?" If they don't stop, I am going to have to go back to "Operation Tension".

I took an unnecessary calming breath.

"We're just messing with you with bro." Emmett said. "Although the birthday story is totally true."

"Great." I said.

"Alright brothers of mine, it's almost time for you to get ready." Rose said as she came in my door.

"Wow Rose you look beautiful." Emmett said.

"You really do Rose." I said.

"Thank you Edward, just wait till you see your bride." And before I could read her mind, she started singing the "Battle Hymn of the Republic." Damn.

"Good try Eddie." I frowned at her.

"I suggest you wear a little more than you are wearing my brother because we don't need to see any more of you." She said as her eyes went to where my towel was hanging.

I looked down at myself realizing that the towel was almost open and was hanging open enough for her to see my pubic hair. Well what's left of it.

"Oh sorry Rose." If I could blush, I would be four different shades of red. As I tightened back up the towel. I heard the guys snicker behind me.

"Rose do me a favor get rid of the goons for me. I would like to get ready by myself." Again, I heard the guys snicker. I sighed and hung my head.

"Okay Edward we will leave you…to do whatever it is that you need to do."

"Thank you I would appreciate it."

Alone finally!

I walked back into the bathroom. Oh good grief what am I going to do with this hair.

Bella likes it messy, but I am going to calm it a little.

I stared at myself in the mirror noticing I was smiling like a fool.

"You are getting married in less than two hours." I said at my reflection.

Pointing at myself I said, "You are one lucky bastard, please let Bella be happy."

I walked out to the closet. I don't remember hanging the tuxedo on the outside of the door. Mom!

I grabbed my socks and pants and put them on. "Good job Alice." I put on my shirt and as I was buttoning it, Esme walked in with Carlisle on her heels.

"Hey", I said as I was buttoning my collar.

The photographer walked in behind them to take some candid photos.

"Pretend I'm not here, they will be better." He said.

Mom picked up the tie off the bed and walked over to me.

"We just wanted to come see you our son." Carlisle said.

"Something wrong?"  
>"No honey." Esme said as she walked over to me. She lifted my collar tabs and placed the tie around my neck. She took the ends of the tie and made a perfect bow tie.<p>

Click-click-click

"Thank you mom." I said as I placed a kiss on her cheek. (click) She reached her hand up to the place I kissed her. (click)

"Edward we are so proud of you. We love Bella. We just wanted to walk you down when it is time. Is that alright?" she said.

"Of course it is." If I could cry, I would. I noticed the guy standing behind me as I looked into the mirror.

"I'm glad you waited till I had pants on." I said as I looked over at my shoulder. Click

"Just pretend I'm not here and they will be great. I already took some of your beautiful bride."

I controlled myself not to look inside of his memories.

"You better keep a good grip on that camera because I am fighting every urge I have to not go and grab that out of your hands." I noticed he tightened his grip. "Just kidding."

"So mom, dad…how are you guys?" I asked.

"Great." I could tell she was crying vampire tears.

"Mom don't start, I am a wus and will start crying too." Click

I walked over to hug her. Click

We embraced each other. Click

I looked up at Carlisle knowing that he was crying too. Click

"Guys you are killing me." He walked over to join our little hug fest. Click

"We wanted to give you something. I hope we don't upset you."

I looked at him confused.

"When your mother died (that got my attention) I made a promise to take care of you."

"I know."

"I got to know her while she was sick and she gave me something to give to you once you were…older."

Jeesh, I thought he was going to out us.

I noticed he reached inside of his jacket pocket and pulled out a watch with a chain. Click.

Cue the tears.

I knew exactly what that was.

"Is that my father's?" I asked.

"Yes."

I turned my back to them and rubbed my hands over my face. Click.

"Edward…you mother Elizabeth wanted you to have this the day you got married. I know we probably should have given this to you before now, but I think she really wanted me to wait until this day." He said.

"Son, she would be so proud of you and what you have become. You are a perfect gentleman and have grown into a very handsome man." Esme said. Click.

"Dude, how many are you going to take?" I said. He just looked at me.

I looked down at the watch that Carlisle put in my hand.  
>"I remember this watch." I whispered.<p>

I turned it over and it had "Edward Anthony Masen, Sr. inscribed on it. Click.

I just stared at it. I remember my father telling me that it would be mine someday. I hope they knew I loved them and I do miss them. But Carlisle & Esme were the perfect replacement for human parents.

"Thank you both…for everything. I love you as much as any son would love their parents." We just held each other crying silent vampire tears.

Click.

"now, what are we going to do with this hair?' she said as she ran her fingers through the mess on the top of my head. Click.

"Bella likes it messy, but I really would like to smooth it down…a little at least."

"Let me help you. Come sit down I will be right back." She said as she went to my bathroom.

Carlisle stood there just smiling as he watched his wife take care of her son. Click.

She came out with a comb and some type of hair product.

She ran her gelled fingers through my hair. She parted my hair on the left off center and combed it.

"I look like a little boy don't I?" I said as I asked Carlisle. Click

He shook his head yes.

"Mom, I am not going to look like I just walked out of 1918. I may have a 17 year old body, but…I am getting married today." I said.

"I know but you look so cute." She said.

I sighed at her…"Mom."

"Okay dear, lean back I will modernize it…but you are still so cute." Click.

My eyes rolled and I could hear Carlisle laugh. Shut-up I said to myself.

"Better?" She said. (Now picture Rob from Cosmopolis…he does look cute).

"Yes I said as I ran my hands through it."  
>"Edward! Don't mess it up."<p>

"I won't…I just don't want to look so prim & proper." I said as I walked over and hugged her.

"But you are..." I put my fingers over her lips. Shaking my head no.

"I may be, but I don't want to look like it, especially on my wedding day."

"Oh Edward everybody knows you are as pure as snow…"

"Dad, please help me here."

"Yes Esme, leave the boy alone."  
>"See mom, I want to look like a freaking hot man standing up there waiting on his bride." I said as I stood there with my arms crossed.<p>

"Wow, I apologize Esme. That was totally a rude thing to say to one's mom."

"No it wasn't dear, it's sweet. And believe me; you will look like a hot man standing up there." I really wish I could blush. Click.

"Okay dude, I have had enough of the picture taking. Please go harass somebody else. Go take pics of Emmett. I am sure he is more interesting than me."

"Well you have been pretty entertaining. I promise Bella will love everything we did." He said.

"Hey by the way, how much would you take to show me one picture of her today?" I said as I put my arm around his shoulder.

"Uhhh, Miss Alice would kick my ass." He said as he walked out the door.

"Trust me Edward she is beautiful. You don't want to ruin the surprise."  
>~in my head~…<p>

"Edward Cullen if you look at his camera, I will kill you or at least put you out of commission for tonight if you know what I mean."

"Okay sister dear." Damn it I thought to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

"The dress"

"Bella, come on we need to start getting you ready. We are running behind schedule."

"Alice, do you think Edward is okay, and has calmed down."

Alice giggled to herself and thought, "Oh he has calmed down alright"…

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Oh nothing."

I went over to the chair of horror. She sensed my fear and said, "I won't hurt you Bella. I am going to turn you into the bride that will knock Edward's socks off."

With a sigh, I walked over to her. Rose walked in carrying some clips and other supplies.

"So Alice what did you have in mind?" She asked as they both stood behind me looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"Well I am going to straighten it so its super shiny, then I want to braid here, and tuck it in where her veil will be."

"What do you think Rose?"

"Alice that will be perfect."

"Honey…" I heard my mom say.

"In here mom."

"Oh here you guys are. I brought the special items I told you about."

"Here Bella this is from your father and me. They have been passed down from bride to bride in our family."

I opened the velvet box and inside was two beautiful diamond and sapphire hair clips.

"Mom, these are beautiful. Why haven't I ever seen these before?" I said as I looked at her with tear-filled eyes.

"Well dear, they are to be kept a secret until this day. I guess these are tears of happiness?"

"Yes mom, thank you they are perfect. Edward will love them."

I noticed Alice and Rose clutch onto one another.

"Okay guys, please don't start crying too. I really am barely holding on as it is. I really wish Edward was here." I said as I lowered my head and looked at the clips.

"Oh well speaking of Edward." That got my attention.

"What do you mean Alice?" I said as I turned to look at her.

"Well my soon to be sister, he has a present for you." She said as she presented a blue velvet box to me. I recognized this as a "tiffany's" box.

"What did he do?"

"Well open it and let's find out." She said with a huge smile.

My hands were shaking. Upon opening it, every woman in the room gasped.

"Oh my…" my hands covered my mouth.

"Wow does that boy have good and expensive taste." Mom said.

"I can't believe he did this." I was looking down at the most beautiful diamond surrounded sapphire necklace with matching bracelet and earrings.

"These are on loan right?" I asked his sisters.

They both grinned and shook their heads no.

My tears were flowing down my face now.

"He loves you Bella," Rose said as she walked over to me and took the box. She handed it to Alice and then proceeded to put the necklace around my neck.

"It's so big (dirty minds…) and heavy." I said as I touched it with my fingers.

"It's a 3 carat sapphire, and yes it is perfect," Alice said.

"Wow, how much do you think that cost." Mom said.

"No wait, I don't want to know." She said.

"It's beautiful honey."

"Okay ladies let's get this bride of ours ready." Alice turned me back towards the mirror.

She placed my veil and clips into place.

"What do you think Bella?" she asked.

"I love it…do you think Edward will like it? He always comments on my long hair."

"Well Bella, he can take it down later himself can't he?" My mom leaned down and whispered in my ear. I heard the girls behind me giggle.

I blushed. I really cannot wait to smell, touch and kiss Edward. I've missed him.

"Okay that is my cue to leave. See you down there baby" she said.

"Bella, come here. We have you a gift for Edward." Rose said. As she did her Vanna White imitation and pointed at my bed.

There on my bed was the lingerie I was to wear under my dress.

"Girls' I can't wear that?"

"Why not? Edward will not be able to control himself." Rose said.

"Corsets are a very sexy. The garters and stockings will be comfortable and cool." Alice said.

"And how will I get used to this?" I said as I picked up a white lace thong.

"You won't even feel it."

"So come here, let these married women get you ready for your big reveal."

I reluctantly walked over to them.

Looking at the pieces of lace and silk, I asked Alice. "Do you think Edward will like that you guys waxed me…here? He is pretty old fashioned."

"He isn't THAT old fashioned, Bella. He is going to go crazy. I really don't think you are going to make it to the airplane without him wanting to touch you."

I put the thong on, and they helped me put the stockings on. The garter had a little sapphire in front and a beautiful blue bow on the back.

"Okay Bella take a good deep breath and we are going to tie you into your corset."

I inhaled as they put it over my breasts and laced up the back with a satin ribbon that matched the garter bow.

"Guys that is a little tight." I squeaked out.

"Good that's the point. Makes your girls stand at attention." Rose said.

"I can hardly breathe." I said.

"You will get used to it as well."

"Edward is not going to make it to the bed once he sees this. Maybe it's too much for tonight." Alice said.

"No! Uhhh…what I mean is, I think he will like it. It makes me feel confident and sexy." I said.

Alice walked over to me with some bridal boots that would be of the time period when Edward was a human man.

They each took a boot and laced me up in them as well.

"Now for the dress." Rose said.

"Come here Bella; step in one leg at a time."

They shimmied the dress up my body and buttoned every button down my back in record time.

"There, finished." Rose said.

Alice walked me over to me and hugged me.

"You are the most beautiful bride ever sister dear." She said.

"Come take a look."

I looked up into the mirror. Not believing what I saw.

"Is this me?" I said as I touched my face.

"Yes Bella, it's you." Esme said.

We turned to see her standing in the doorway.

"Oh my dear, Edward always said that you didn't see yourself clearly. You are absolutely beautiful and my son is so very lucky." She said as she walked over to me.

"Finally the Cullen women are complete." She said.

We gave each other one final hug, and they each kissed me for good luck.

"Oh wait…we forgot something." Rose said as she walked over to the vanity.

"Here Charlie put this on your soon to be married daughter."

I looked up to see my dad standing there with tears in his eyes.

"Wow Bella, you look so beautiful." He said as he walked over to me and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you dad."

"You look pretty good there too mister." I said trying to lighten up the mood.

Just then, the photographer walked in.

"Okay Charlie we need you to place the garter on Bella's right thigh." Rose said.

I turned to look at her like she has lost her mind. Knowing what I was wearing underneath all of this lace and tulle.

"He won't see anything Bella." Alice said.

"Kneel down in front of her and we will raise her skirt and then shimmy the garter up to the top of her…"

"Okay Alice, I got it." He said as he stopped her from finishing her sentence.

He did as he was told as the girls' raise my dress. Click, click…click.

"See that wasn't so bad now was it." Alice said.

"Well, I need to get this celebration started." Rose said.

"Thank you Rose for being our piano player." I said.

"Well since Edward can't be in two places at one time, I will have to do." She said as she winked at me.

An envelope slid under the closed door of "bridal land". Alice walked over to pick it up. I saw her smile, turn and walk towards me with the envelope.

Just then, I swear I could smell the most beautiful scent on Earth. I felt a calmness go through me as I realized Edward had just walked past the room and headed downstairs where he would be waiting for me.

"Was that Edward, Alice?" I asked.

"Yes, and I believe this is for you." She handed it to me.

I looked down and written on the front in Edward's handwriting is:

Isabella Marie Swan…soon to be Mrs. Cullen. I brought it to my nose, God he smells good. I noticed he didn't seal the envelope…paper cut remember!

Inside it read: See you down there. I will be waiting for you. Please don't fall unless it is into my arms. I love you…your future husband. Edward

P.S. Thank you for my "calming" note earlier. I owe you. Xoxo

I placed the love note on the dresser next to our engagement picture.

"It's time!" She said with a huge smile.

"Are you ready Bella?" Charlie said.

"Yes I am." I said as I looked up at him. Alice handed me my bouquet and we followed her out the door.

"Dad, please don't let me fall."

"I won't Bella, because you go down, I fear we all go down." He said.

I could hear Rosalie start to play my lullaby. "Oh Edward I thought to myself…how perfect."

As we reached the French doors, my heart was pounding out of my chest.

"Now, Bella hold it together…as soon as we open these doors it will be very overwhelming. I out did myself, if I say so myself." Okay Rose she said to herself.

"Count to ten then follow me" Alice said.

As the doors seemed to open by themselves, I heard Pachelbel's Canon start.

Everybody rose to their feet at once.

"Seven, eight, nine, ten. Ready honey?" Charlie said.

I nodded my head yes, as we stepped forward together.

You could hear the happiness and feel the love that everybody had for us in that room. I gripped my dad's arm tight. "Easy Bella. He's waiting for you." I looked up at my dad confused, and then remembered, Edward.

EDWARD!

I turned my head and saw the most beautiful man on this planet…oh hell to that, the entire universe, standing straight ahead and smiling at me.

Me? Boring brown headed, brown eyed Bella.

I wanted to run to him once our eyes met.

I noticed that Carlisle reached behind Edward as if he was holding onto the back of his jacket. Edward shifted a little. Was he really going to make a run for me? Awwww….wouldn't that be sweet?

How long is this aisle anyway?

We were about 5 feet from him and I could feel his love for me. My eyes were already forming tears as I looked up at him.

We stopped before we got to him. What the hell? Oh ya, my father has to give me away.

"Dearly beloved…" Reverend Webster said.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do!" Charlie said as he kissed my cheek and placed my hand into Edward's.

His cool touch. How I missed it. I was finally home. Edward's eyes were so golden; if he could, I am sure he would have tears in his eyes as he looked at me.

"I love you." He whispered.

Rev. Webster cleared his throat as if to get our attention.

Everybody giggled.

We looked at each other and smiled.

He continued with the ceremony. I am sure it was beautiful…I can't concentrate on anything but Edward's face. That is what the DVD is for, right? You know what the Charlie Brown teacher sounded like. Well that really is all I heard.

I didn't realize I was crying until it was my turn to speak.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband…" I think I forgot how to talk.

Edward looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Bella." Edward said almost with a panic in his voice. Poor guy I think he thought I would say no.

"I do." And placed his wedding ring on his left ring finger.

Edward reached up and brushed a fallen tear from my cheek.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife…"

Without a second hesitation, he said proudly, "I do." As he placed my wedding ring onto my finger. We were facing each other holding hands.

"By the power invested in me by the State of Washington, I know pronounce you to be husband and wife."

Again, we stood there looking at each other lost in the moment. Giggling in the background.

"Edward! You may kiss your bride." Rev. Webster whispered.

That got his attention.

He gently held my face in his hands and reached down to place the most gentle and romantic kiss on my lips. I was having no part of that. I reached up around his neck, stood on my toes, and leaned into him. This newly married wife wanted to kiss her newly married husband.

I could feel his lips turn up into a smile. He had to end this kiss, so as gentle as he could he pried us apart. And put his forehead to mine. "I love you Mrs. Cullen."

Lost in his scent, his eyes, and his touch, I heard Rev. Webster say, "May I present to you for the first time, Mr. & Mrs. Edward Cullen."


	8. Chapter 8

"The Wedding"

EPOV

"Okay soon-to-be-married-virgin-brother of mine, I believe it's time we get this show started, so your show can start!" Emmett said proudly.

I slapped the back of head. "Now Em I know you are planning on making a speech (or whatever) at the reception. Please for the love of all that's holy…please I beg of you, please don't be crude or nasty, I am sure Bella is nervous enough without you throwing the "we are virgins" out there for everybody to know." I looked at him with an almost begging expression.

"Now would I do anything to embarrass my future, Thank god he finally got some, brother of mine?" He backed away from me this time.

I looked at Jasper and in stereo we both said, "Yes you would."

Once again, as if on cue Jasper sent pictures of naked Mike in the shower. That never gets old! "Stop it! I will "try" to be good. But I really can't promise anything. You know me."

"Look Edward, I love you…and I love Bella. I am so fucking proud for you. She is a wonderful and beautiful woman. You are very lucky." Em said as he walked over to hug me.

"I agree with him Edward." We turned to see Charlie walk into the room. Oh shit he probably heard the whole conversation we just had.

(Charlie thinking to himself)

"Huh, Bella wasn't kidding. They did want to wait until the honeymoon. I didn't believe her. I mean aren't teenage boys supposed to have sex. I mean I sure wanted too, and like all of the time! "

"So Edward…Bella wasn't lying. You guys have NEVER…?"

"Oh my God, please Charlie do not finish that sentence." Then I reached over and slapped the back of Emmett's head.

"What was that for?" he asked while rubbing his head.

"Because not only do you know my…I mean our business, you just told Bella's father that I have never fucked his.." I stopped and quickly covered my mouth. I hung my head in shame and turned to Charlie.

"I am so sor.." He stopped me. "Edward, don't give it a second thought. I am happily surprised that you really waited. But between us men do you really think that was the best thing to do? I mean I remember my first time (his first time appearing in his head).

Edward walked to the bed, sat down, and put his head in his hands.

"That is exactly what I tried to tell him Chief!" Em blurted out.

"We tried to get him some "experience" before the big show. I mean how is Bella going to feel when he doesn't even make it past third base before she has to wait for the next inning. I remember my first time when dad took..." "Stop, please stop." I said to my stupid horny brother.

"There is no way I am hearing that story twice in the same day" Emmett.

"Wait Edward my boy, I want to hear it." Charlie said. I looked over at my brother with a look that could strike him dead (again).

"Uh Chief, to save my brother's sanity, I will tell you that tell at another time. I promise you will want to hear it." I rolled my eyes at him and sighed.

"Really Edward, is there anything you want to talk about or ask us married men?" Charlie said.

"Uh no Charlie, as I said earlier…there is no way I could ever, EVER discuss this type of subject with you." I really wanted to sink away into a big hole.

"Edward my boy, don't worry you will be fine. I know my daughter loves you and it is obvious you love her. Just be sweet and gentle with her and it will all come together."

All of a sudden, Emmett burst out laughing…

"Uh Chief, I seriously doubt there will be any "coming together", remember he is a rookie in the world of pu…." Smack!

"Edward you are going to knock off my head if you keep doing that." Em said. I just smiled at him.

"Charlie I really do appreciate what you are trying to do, but I…I really cannot do this with you. Just remember I love your daughter more than anything in this world. And the thought of me having to cause her any physical discomfort breaks my heart. Maybe you guys are right, maybe we should have experimented or prepared a little better."

"Well Eddie my boy, I bet it isn't too late. I am sure Tanya would be more than willing to educate your dick quickly."

"Emmett if you value the head you have on your shoulders you will move away from me, quickly." I said as I stood up and made a step towards him.

"Slow down there…" Charlie said as he stepped in between us.

"Edward I am pulling your leg, you are such a pussy and can't take a joke."

"Really Emmett can you not control what comes out of your mouth? You have said, pussy, dick and fuck in front of Bel..la's…well fuck, now you have me saying it."

"My boy, just promise me you will be gentle with her and show her how much she means to you." He said as he hugged me.

"I promise Charlie…" I said.

"Okay boys, what is going on in here. Is it safe for the groom's mother to enter the "man's den"?"

"Yes mom, please come in here so these Neanderthal's will leave me alone."

Charlie, Jasper and Emmett all smiled at her, ya right try to look innocent. I thought to myself.

"Edward, I think there is a special gift I am supposed to take to Bella for you."

"Oh right…thanks mom, I can't believe I almost forgot." I walked to my closet and retrieved my future wife's wedding present. At least one of them.

"What is it?" Charlie asked.

I walked over to him and handed the Tiffany's box.

He slowed opened the lid. "Wow Edward…is this real?" He said as he pointed to the jewelry.

"Yes Charlie, it is. You think she won't like it?"

"I think she is going to faint when she sees it." He said as he closed the box. Esme walked past me, turned around and leaned up to place a kiss on my cheek, before taking the box from Charlie.

"Edward I am so proud of you." She said as she wiped the lipstick off my cheek.

"Okay mom, don't get us started again. Thank you, I love you. Please give that to Bella." I said as I leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"ya'll are disgustingly sweet, now I see where Edward gets his "sweet" side." Emmett said. Esme walked past him smiling and then stopped and popped him on the back of the head.

"Ow mom!"

She turned to look at me and winked. I smiled and waved as she left.

"Oh Chief, I think you are needed in the "Bride's chamber" as well." Esme said.

"Well may I escort you Mrs. Cullen?" Charlie said as he offered his elbow to her.

"Uh Charlie…thank you for giving me your daughter sir. I love her, I promise she will want for nothing." I said as I offered my hand. But once again, he pulled me in for a hug. Patted me on my back and turned to leave.

"Well…can you imagine what will be going through his mind later?" I am so glad we can't have children because I can't imagine thinking about my daughter having sex. He seems so calm, doesn't he?"

They both laughed at me.

"Okay guys, may I have a minute to myself please." They both snickered.

"Oh good grief, not for that reason…I need to write a quick note to Bella."

"uh whatever … Edward." They both turned to leave.

"Guys…thank you, for everything. I mean it! I have to admit I will be glad to now join your little "Men who have sex frequently" club."

"We are too little brother, we will have your club jacket made while you are on your honeymoon getting all sexed up!" I looked at him with raised eyebrow, but had to laugh.

They left, and I walked over to my desk to grab my stationery.

I needed to write a quick thank you note to the love of my life. (click-click-click) "Dude! Don't you think you have enough pictures of me?"

"Look dude", he said smugly. "I promised your beautiful bride to take plenty of pre-wedding photos of you. Therefore, that is what I am trying to do. Now I really need to take some more of you. Come over to the window…stand here and look down at the yard. Try to imagine what she will look like when she is walking towards you. Click-click-click. That's good Edward, may I have just a few more."

"When I walked in you were sitting at your desk, were you writing to Bella?" I nodded yes. "Please continue, pretend I am not even here. She will love it."

I started writing. The picture of Bella reading this made me very excited. This day is finally here! Click-click, I looked up at him and smiled. He left knowing he had worn out his welcome with me.

As I finished, I folded the note and kissed it. I placed it in the envelope and started to seal it…wait knowing her she will cut her finger. No tempting vampires with her blood will be happening. That didn't work out to well last time.

Finally, I am alone. I need these few minutes by myself to collect my thoughts. Should I go do what Emmett was suggesting? No, I am good to go. Aren't I? I said to myself as I eyed my bathroom. Nope, I am not so weak where I can't wait for any type of sexual release.

"Okay Cullen, you have waited over 100 years for the love of your life to be born, grow up, meet you and fall hopefully mad, passionately in love with you. I can wait until we get to Isle Esme. Wait, shut the fucking front door, there is no way in hell I am waiting as a married man to be with my wife another 24 hours. What was I thinking? Shit, I thought I thought everything through. Would it be possible for Bella to be relaxed enough for our first time to do it in a house full of nosy vampires? Well no way in hell that was going to happen. Wow, I better find some alone time for myself so I don't combust on the plane." I saw my reflection in the mirror and just laughed. "You my man are one lucky bastard."

Knock-knock

"Edward" Rose said as she walked in.

"Esme said you wanted to see me."

"Yes Rose, would you be willing to change the music just a bit? I want Bella to walk to me with the Canon in D, but I would love for you to play "Bella's lullaby" before that, would you mind?"

"Whatever you want Edward. What is little; miss wedding Nazi going to say? Do you have the music on paper?"

"Yes I do, this is the only copy." I handed it to her and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Thank you my sister…You are the only other person that will have played this for her. And I really appreciate you and everything you have done for Bella."

"Edward I know it took me a little while to come around to her, but I love her too. She is exactly what you needed. She is exactly what we all needed. Besides if things would have worked out for us, we probably would have killed each."

I shook my head yes, and laughed.

"Good luck Edward…with everything." She said as she hugged me.

"Rose don't stoop to Em's level please."

"Bye brother."

"Bye sister."

"Edward, it's time sweetheart."

"Son, we said we wanted to walk you down, is that still okay?"

"Yes dad, I would have it no other way." I looked at my mother as she welled up with silent vampire tears.

"Don't start mom, please."

"Okay sorry honey…I am so excited this day is here for you."

"Well, let's go get you married."

"I'm ready…I love her with all of my heart, and can't wait to put that ring on her finger. Oh, by the way, are you still presenting Bella with her own Cullen crest at the reception?"

"Why of course Edward. I chose a bracelet for her, is that okay?"

"She will like that, can you believe in a short bit I will have a new daughter for you?" I said as I winked at mom.

"Stop Edward!" She said.

"Mom, did she like her gift?"

"Uh yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she loved the style and design. I believe she said something like she would like to wear this for you and only that."

"What?" I asked. Wow, the thought of my Bella only in the diamonds and sapphires.  
>"Edward!" She said as she waved her hands in front of my eyes to bring me back from naked Bella-land.<p>

"Oh sorry, did she really say that out loud?"

"Yes my darling she did. But she didn't like the cost of it."

"Well then she will hate her next wedding gift, won't she?"

"Which one the house or the car?" Dad asked.

"Well the car is from me, so she might be mad about that. But I believe the house she will love. Will the three weeks we are gone be enough for you to finish it?"

"Edward Cullen, don't you know me any better than that? Of course, it will be ready. The bed is almost done and I am putting in the sunken tub next week."

"Yea, the tub…" Oops, there I go again to naked Bella-land.

I noticed Carlisle had a smirk on his face.

"Sorry." I said.

"Don't be Edward; it's so great you will be able to experience the love of a wonderful woman." He said as he pulled his wife to him.

"I know."

As I walked out of my room, I realized that the next time I come in here I will be a very happily, (and horny, I might add) husband. I walked over to my bedside table and turned on the amber colored glass lamp. I am so glad Alice talked me into this bed as it has Amber lights weaved through the pillars and across the top. In here is where Bella and I will change clothes to leave on our honeymoon.

I closed the door behind me and locked it with a skeleton key; there is no way that my stupid brother is going to fuck with this moment. Sorry I really hate that word. What is wrong with me? Actually, I know the answer to that….

Once downstairs, I bowed to my mother.

"Mom, May I have the honor of escorting you to your seat?" I offered my elbow to her.

"Edward, my dear boy that is probably the sweetest thing I have ever seen. I would be honored to have you escort me."

Alice kept the decorations a secret from me so this will be the first time I see it as well.

I could hear Bella's lullaby start. Thank you Rose I thought to myself. It was then that I could smell Bella. I started to turn and look but was blindsided by Alice's thoughts. "You turn around and I will tell Bella where you are going on your honeymoon." I rolled my eyes at her.

My brothers' opened the doors, and walked down the aisle and lit the candles at the altar. They both came back for Renee', she could not choose which one could escort her so she chose them both.

On cue, Renee was escorted to her chair.

Next, it was my turn to escort my mom to her place.

"Ready." I said to her. As we walked down the aisle together, I was amazed at what Alice had done. White and silver silk gossamer was everywhere, the freesia and roses were a perfect choice. Mom handed me a white rose. I looked at her. She whispered to me, "Stop and give this to Renee', I think she would like for you to." I smiled at her and nodded.

As we approached Renee' I noticed the smile on her face and the tears in her eyes.

"This is for you, soon to be mother-in-law." I handed it to her and kissed her on her cheek. As I started to pull away, she grabbed me and pulled me into a hug that only a mother can do. She looked at me and touched my cheek.

I turned to my mother, and led her to her seat. I turned to Carlisle and he pulled out a rose for me to give my mom. "And this is for the most perfect mother on this planet. Thank you for everything." I leaned in and kissed her cheek. As expected, she grabbed me for a motherly hug.

"I love you mom."

Then I took my place at the front with my father at my side. Short of my "birth"parents being here, this is the best day of my life.

I listened to Rose play my lullaby. Everything about those notes reminded me of Bella. I wish I were playing it for her. But I have a surprise for her at the reception.

Just then, there was a change in the room. The smell was glorious. I could smell the freesia, and the roses but there was something else…it was my Bella. I was finally going to see her.

I noticed Rose nod and the the Canon in D start. I turned to look at Alice as she walked towards me. We were both smiling at each other. I walked towards her to help her up the couple of steps, once she was in her place I leaned into her cheek and kissed her. She reached up to touch her cheek. "Thank you" I whispered to her.

Once I was back in my place. I smiled at Carlisle. The doors at the back were finally opened and finally my eyes could see her. Revered Webster called for everyone to rise. I took an unnecessary breath and swallowed hard. As I lifted my right leg to take a step forward, Carlisle whispered into my ear as he grabbed the back of my jacket. "Easy Edward." The urge to run to her was almost unbearable.

We finally made eye contact, how could I be so lucky. She was a vision. I know they say all brides are beautiful, but holy fuck…I have never seen anything more beautiful than this woman walking towards me. My knees actually started to feel weak. Can vampires faint? I turned to look at Carlisle, he winked at me. WTF? He knew what I was thinking.

Finally, they were almost to me. Wait, why did they stop? I felt the tug on the back of my jacket keeping me in place. I heard Carlisle snicker.

"Dearly beloved…we are gathered here in this beautiful room and in the sight of God to join Bella Swan and Edward Cullen in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do!" Charlie said with a hint of emotion in his voice. He placed her hand into mine. And winked at me. I helped Bella step up the two steps.

I looked down into her eyes and they were brimming with tears. I watched as a lone tear slid down her cheek. I reached over to gently wipe it away with my thumb. "I love you Bella!" I mouthed to her.

Rev. Webber cleared his throat. "Sorry." I mouthed to him. I could hear snickers all around us.

You know how the Charlie Brown teacher sounded; well really, that is what the ceremony sounded like.

We vowed to love each other from this day forward as long as we both shall live. (Which is forever), my hand was actually shaking as she placed my ring on my finger. I brought her hand up to my lips before I placed her ring on her finger. I heard a collective "awwww."

Blah,blah..blah..."I know pronounce you to be husband and wife. My I present to you for the first time Mr. & Mrs. Edward Cullen." Finally!

"Edward, you may…"

I didn't need him to finish that sentence. I reached up to cup her face and place a sweet romantic very appropriate wedding kiss on her lips. But my sweet Bella had other plans…She rose up on her toes and attacked me. I felt her tongue graze my lower lip. Okay, not so appropriate wedding kiss….I returned the kiss with as much passion as I could muster for a public display that is. I heard several throat clearings and tried to end the kiss. But my bride was latched on tight. I smiled and reached up to her arms and the death grip she had around my neck. God love her…she wanted me too! Yep, later some time alone for Edward will be necessary.

I leaned our foreheads together and we both giggled and smiled at each other. We turned and walked down the aisle as husband and wife. I really wanted to sprint down the aisle and whisk her away to my…I mean our bedroom. For some much needed couple time. But that will have to wait. Damn it.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Guys, sorry I am slow to update this story. We are in full football mode here, and our son is being deployed next month so I have been preoccupied. I have so many ideas rushing through my pea brain. Can't you see Edward "rushing" to Bella as she walks to him? I love hornyward! Sorry Steph…we just like to fantasize about your Edward. As always, I have no ownership to anything "Twilighty". Only, my fantasy of Edward in all ways is all mine.

Chapter 9

"Not now Edward!"

"Bella, my wife!" I said as I looked at her. I brought her ringed hand up to my mouth and placed a kiss on it.

"I love you, thank you for marrying me. You have made me the happiest man in the universe." I pulled her to me. I wanted to feel my wife tight up against me. Or maybe I shouldn't! Not sure how contained my dick will be. It wants to claim her as his own. Hmmmm… probably should have spent some extra alone time.

I could feel "it" start to come to life, so I knew Bella probably could too.

I heard her heart rate increase. I am sure I could feel her smile as she held her head tightly to my chest.

"Edward." She said. As she pulled herself tighter into my body.

"Yes love."

If she wants to be closer to me who am I to stop her?

"Do you think we could sneak away for a little while before someone would notice us missing?"

"Well absolutely not Bella!" We turned to the voice and saw Alice standing there giving us that, "_you better not even think of it_" stare.

"Alice you are no fun!" Bella said.

"She's right, because I don't want to just spend a little while with you, I want you for a very long time." I whispered into her ear, and then placed a kiss on her neck and shoulder.

"I can't wait my beautiful husband." She whispered as she kissed my throat. I think I groaned as her lips touched my skin.

"Come on you two, the sooner we get done here the sooner you two can…whatever!" Alice said.

"Okay sister dear lead the way." I said as I pulled my bride by the hand to follow wedding nazi.

She stopped us at the closed French doors.

"Introducing for the first time, my son Edward and his beautiful bride Bella Cullen." We heard Carlisle say then the doors were open and we walked through them to be greeted by applause, whistles and catcalls.

I heard Em say, "Are you in the club yet?" I just laughed and looked down at my wife as she looked at me and mouthed, "What club?" I shook my head at her and said, "I will tell you later."

We were greeted with hugs, kisses and handshakes from our friends and family. Bella & I never let go of our hands. I have her now and every second of forever, I hope some part of me (wiggling my eyes brows at myself) will be touching her.

Sometimes reading people's minds are a real pain in my ass…it really is a good thing I have perfected my perfect poker face.

(Mikes' head conversation)

"_I can't believe she picked Cullen, he still looks as if he wants to eat her."_

Okay time to fuck with Mike. I leaned over to Mike where only he could hear and said, "Yes Mike, I do want to eat her!" Then I winked at him, and clapped him on the shoulder. I snickered to myself.

"Congrats guys!" He said as he extended his hand to shake mine. Oh pleez really Mike, you think that human stupid-ass grip will affect me? He wants to play I will play along. I added a little more strength to my grip. I saw the affect it had on his face. Bella knew exactly what I was doing.

"Come darling husband. We have so many people to greet."

"Bye Bella." He said as I released his hand.

"Bye Mike." I said. I noticed he started rubbing his now sore hand. I laughed aloud. Bella turned to look at me, "You're a bad boy Cullen." She said.

"Darling you have no idea!" I said as I winked at her and kissed the tip of her nose.

I turned toward Mike as we walked away and smiled.

"Did I say that out loud?" He wondered to himself.

"Well, if you two aren't the cutest couple ever." Mrs. Cope said as she pulled us into a tight "motherly" hug.

(Mrs. Cope's head)

"_Whew girl, you are one lucky woman. He feels so firm and fit. I can just imagine what his…" _I had to interrupt that thought. "Thank you Mrs. Cope, I do feel pretty lucky, we are honored to you have you here." I said, as I kissed the back of her hand. Okay Gross, her heartbeat just sped up.

"Told ya she felt that way!" I heard Jasper say to me in vamp whispering. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

Okay Jessica and Lauren should be harmless.

"Bella you are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen." Jessica said.

"Thank you Jess, but all brides are beautiful."

"No Bella, you really are. Accept that you are a beautiful woman, and are now my beautiful wife." I said.

(The girls' head)

"Awwwww…."

"_How is it that a plain, brunette average girl moves here and snags fuckin' Cullen? I could make all his dreams or at least sexual ones come true." _Lauren said.

I really wished vampires could vomit!

"_Wow what I wouldn't give to be in her shoes…or bed tonight_." Jess thought.

I think I did actually vomit in my mouth a bit.

"Thank you both for coming and wishing Bella well. You were great friends to her, especially how you welcomed my shy beauty he

re on her first day."

"_You're welcome."_ They said in unison.

We greeted various people from the hospital and police department.

Then we finally approached Bella's family; Charlie, Renee & Phil. Their thoughts were only of love and good wishes. Of course Charlie still not believing I was anywhere near good enough for his baby girl; but somehow I will prove my worthiness to him.

Looking in Charlie's eyes I surprised him by saying, "Charlie, I promise Bella will not go one day in need of anything, I will protect her and love her as you have done for all her life." At that, he put his arms around me and hugged me.

"That's all I ask Ed…son." I smiled knowing he did believe me.

"Renee, thank you for giving me the most beautiful and perfect woman in the world. I want you to know as her mother; that I will cherish her no matter what comes our way, and she will never go to sleep doubting my love for her." And as expected she pulled me into her for a "motherly" hug.

"Wow Bella, your husband is… well what I mean is wow." Renee said. I rolled my eyes at that.

"I am so happy for you sweetheart." She said to her daughter.

"thank you mom, I am happy as well, and yes I think he is perfect too. And "wow" is a perfect word to describe him…all of him!" Bella nudged me and smiled.

"Bella please don't give me bedroom eyes right now, my dick does not understand that they are your parents!" I said to myself.

"How much longer Alice?" I thought to myself.

"Quite a while Edward." Alice returned the thought to me. I huffed to myself.

"Phil I am also glad you came, I know it has been difficult for you to get around with your injury but we are honored you came." I said and shook his hand.

We finally made it over to the head table.

"Bella you need to eat. You will want the energy later." I said and leaned over and kissed her neck.

"Edward stop. It is kind of embarrassing knowing that people know what we will be doing later." She whispered at me. I smiled at the thought.

"Why Bella Cullen, just what do you have in mind for your new husband?" I said acting all shy.

"Whatever Edward…you have been thinking about your husband duties as well." She said.

"I certainly have my love." Again, I kissed her neck.

"Edward I am going to pull the hose on you if you don't stop!" Alice said.

"Please do, that way we can go change clothes….and let one thing lead to another." I said to her, of course our conversations are always in our heads.

Ting-ting-ting!

"If I may have your attention please." Carlisle said with Esme at his side beaming like a proud mother.

"We are so happy you could share this day with us as we welcome our children in wedded bliss." He said.

"Edward, I hope that, no…I know that you have found the love of your life. It really only happens once, please cherish her every single day. True love is a God given right to those that believe. He has blessed you with the wonderful and beautiful woman that sits next to you. I hope you realize what great things you can achieve with her at your side." Carlisle said as he nodded at me. Oh Lord, I really am a pussy. Vampire tears again appeared in my eyes, as I knew my father sincerely meant every word he said. I nodded to him.

I pulled Bella into me. I looked down at her, and noticed that tears were falling down her cheeks. If I could, tears would have been falling all day long down my face. I noticed Esme had silent vampire tears as well.

Esme took the microphone from Carlisle.

"Now…not sure I could have said that any better. Bella, I know that I may be biased when I say that the man next to you is as near perfect as they come. (I rolled my eyes, what man wants to be told he is perfect…that's a lot of pressure) When we adopted Edward not too many years ago, his birth mother had made my job easy. I expected him to be rebellious, angry and sad. However, what I got was a boy that grew up into a smart, considerate and very handsome gentleman. He had his moments now mind you, but for the most part he was a joy to me."

"Edward, your birth parents, Edward Sr. and Elizabeth are looking down on you from Heaven. They would be so proud of you. I love you!"

"Suck up" Emmett shouted out as he looked at me.

"Bella, I can almost say with 100% confidence that Edward loves you with all his heart, body and soul. I have watched him from afar as many moms' do. The way he looks at you makes any woman that notices swoon and turn green with envy. I should know because I too, have a near perfect man next to me. The Cullen men are true lovers…. (The entire room started snickering), now get your minds' out of the gutter. What I mean is… when they choose to love they will give it all they got. (More with the snickering) I promise you will never question the love and devotion he has for you. A couple of them tend to be a little to protective, I won't mention any names…but it isn't Jasper or Emmett. (Laughing). My dear as exciting as this is to you now; I promise your lives together can only get better from this day forward. I love you two with all of my heart. Thank you Edward for giving me another daughter as perfect as the other two I have."

"Suck up" Emmett repeated.

Carlisle lifted his champagne flute, "To Edward and his Bella."

Everybody repeated.

"Now I believe a certain groom wanted to say a few words." Carlisle motioned for me to join him. Please God let my dick not come to life right now. I silently prayed to the heavens, "Please let my dick stay asleep for a little while longer!"

"Edward." Bella said as I stood up and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

As I walked over to the stage, my pristine beautiful piano was being rolled up out on another stage.

I walked up to my parents' and thanked them for their kind words.

"Okay…well, (clearing my throat) you two are a hard act to follow. But seriously, I am only the way I am because you have given me so much and have always been loving and perfect parents."

"Suck up"

"And I wouldn't be the man I am, if it wasn't for that woman over there. You can't miss her; she is the most beautiful bride in the world. Don't you all agree?"

Applause, applause, catcalls….

"Suck up"

"Bella, If not for you being born, growing up and being transplanted in this small part of the world; thank you Charlie by the way. I would not be standing here as the luckiest man on the planet. But as I was saying, my life before you was like a moonless night. And then you shot across my sky and suddenly everything was bright and new. You have blinded me by your beauty, your courage, your trust and most importantly, you gave me your love. I promise that I will never fail you and I will always love you. Thank you for giving me life, Mrs. Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. You humble me by your presence."

I stepped off the stage and walked towards my now crying bride. "I really hope those are tears of happiness or your very intimidating father will shoot me."

"You got that right." I heard Charlie say.

"Isabella, my wife will you please join me for a moment." I said as I extended my hand to help her stand. "Edward…noooo, you know I don't like attention." Everybody laughed!

"Well darling, it's too late to be bashful now; you most certainly have captivated us all." I said as I leaned down and kissed her.

"Get a room!"

Oh how I want to do just that. I thought to myself.

"Come Bella…there is one thing that must happen before you are "officially a Cullen". I said as we walked up the stairs to the stage.

"Now you tell me Mr. Cullen! I didn't realize there was some sort of initiation to join the Cullen's." Bella said.

Everybody laughed.

"You will learn the password and secret handshake later." I said.

Walking over to the microphone, I turned towards my wife.

"Bella, the ceremony was only one part of becoming my wife, as honored as I am; you have chosen to become Isabella Cullen, you have chosen my family as well. And in doing so will you do me the extraordinary honor of wearing the Crest of Cullen?" I said as I kneeled before her on one knee.

As she looked down at me with her mouth gaping, I presented her a black box with a beautifully tied red ribbon. I opened the lid. As I stood before her, I noticed the tears once again began to fall. I gently brought my hand to cup her cheek, leaned in, and kissed the tear away before it fell. I held out her right wrist and placed the bracelet around it. Since we were all personalizing the bracelet to welcome her I chose a beautiful "crystal" heart. (Of course you and I both know that I would never buy my Bella a crystal heart; yes it is a 3 carat diamond charm….we won't tell her.)

Emmett was next in line to present his own charm to Bella. He chose a platinum teddy bear. That had some meaning to them. Whatever!

Rosalie gave Bella a beautiful platinum rose. She leaned in and kissed her new sister on the cheek. I have to say my heart was swelling with pride. (snicker-snicker…swelling)

Jasper's charm was of course the shape of Texas with a Blue topaz star in the middle. Very appropriate for a Major in the US Cavalry.

Alice walked over to her and after placing a kiss on her cheek, a charm that resembled a high-heeled shoe was placed on the bracelet. "For all of the shopping we will do."

Alice stopped and hugged me as she walked past.

Esme's turn:

"My dear new daughter I give you this butterfly. To me butterflies have always brought such happiness and reminds us all how precious life is. You my darling have brought such happiness to our little family. And I am so thankful that you have brought happiness and love to my son." Wow, I am a total pussy. The love I have for these two women astounds me. I walked over to the hugging pair and kissed them both on their foreheads. A hand on my shoulder interrupted our little hug-fest. I felt Bella being pulled from me. What the..? Oh Sorry Dad.

"Well Bella, I guess it's my turn. Let's see what we have so far. We have a teddy bear; I don't even want to know what it means. A beautiful rose. A reminder that from this day forward you will be related to a professional shopper. We have a butterfly that resembles the life you have brought to us all. Then the beautiful "crystal" heart (I noticed he winked at me at the word crystal). That heart resembles the love my son has for you. And by the looks of it, he must love you a whole hell of a lot. Now Bella, as we told you before you aren't truly a Cullen until you have your own family crest. As the patriarch of the family it is truly my honor to present you with this crest." He reached up to her wrist and placed the crest on the bracelet.

"And now my sweet daughter, you are a Cullen. Would everybody please welcome the newest member of our family…Isabella Marie Swan Cullen or as I am sure she prefers Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

Everybody stood and applauded. I walked over to my beautiful bride and placed a not so appropriate kiss upon her lips. To give her a preview of what is to come, I brushed my tongue across her bottom lip. Oh, my God…she tastes good. I stepped away from her leaving our foreheads together. "I love you my sweet Bella."

As I pulled away from Bella, I noticed she was like frozen. "Bella…breathe honey." I quickly kissed her lips maybe to break the trance she is in.

Finally, she blinked her eyes and smiled at me. "Wow Edward." She said.

Everybody hooted and hollered.

I noticed that the orchestra we hired had assembled behind my piano.

"Now if we may have your attention I believe our groom has a surprise he would like to give to Bella. Edward…the room is yours."

As if on cue, the lights dimmed. I walked over to my piano leaving Bella standing on the stage by herself.

Once seated I adjusted the microphone that was attached to my piano. I just started running my fingers over the keys.

"Now Bella, I want you to know that this is not an original song. But the words have never been truer when it comes to the love I have for you." I winked at her and noticed she had tears again. (A/N: I would love for Edward to sing, "I can't help falling in love with you", but Michael Buble's version.)

I started the introduction,

"Wise men say only fool's fall in love

But I can't help falling in love with you.

Shall I stay would it be a sin?

If I can't help falling in love with you.

Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Something's are meant to be.

Take my hand, take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you.

After I finished the rest of the song, you could have heard a pin drop it was so quiet.

I looked over at my Bella; she opened her arms to me. I got up from the bench and as I stepped down off the stage Bella threw herself into my arms. I pulled her up eyelevel to me. Her feet were off the ground and I had my arms totally wrapped around her. She held onto me so tightly and her tears and cries started all over again.

"Bella I love you so much. Are you sure you are happy, you have cried many tears today."

She looked up at me and started kissing my neck, my cheeks, my jaw and then finally my lips.

"Edward….I is so in love with you it almost hurts. Thank you for marrying me."

We held and kissed each other. I think people were used to it by now, so they went on with the party.

Once again, Carlisle was up at the microphone.

"I am not sure how much more we can take…but as tradition. Edward and Bella please honor us with a first dance between husband and wife."

"Shall we?" I said to my wife. Without hesitation, she placed her hand into my hand and I led her to the center of the floor.

I nodded at the orchestra. Three men dressed in White tuxedos walked up to the microphone, they sang their rendition of "The way you look tonight" A/N: (go listen to The Letterman singing this, it will bring tears to your eyes.

"Listen to the words Bella, never have truer words been spoken about true love. I am so honored that you married me, and here I stand holding you in front of God and all of these people. I love you with all of my heart, thank you." I noticed her "happy" tears started once again. So as before I leaned down to kiss her wet cheeks. I pulled her to me; we both clasped our arms around each other. I laid my chin on top of her head, and softly sang the song to her.

"_Lovely, never, ever change_

_Keep that breathless charm_

_Won't you please arrange it?_

_Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight._

As the song came to an end I dipped her and placed a not for public kiss upon my wife's lips.

Everybody clapped and whistled. Both of us were breathing a little heavier at this point. I smiled at her and pulled her up. She wobbled a little on her feet, so I made sure she was balanced.

"Do I make you dizzy Bella?"

"Yes…when can we leave?" She said.

"Soon my angel…hopefully very, very, **VERY** soon." I said and looked over at Alice.

"Soon Edward…I promise." Alice said to me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey fellow fan-fic readers…Please forgive me for not updating my stories. Life has been very hectic.**

**Our daughter is a senior, and my Army son will be deployed to Afghanistan next week. So I will need you guys more than ever. **

**Be safe,**

**Kelliwelli**


	11. Chapter 11

Dear FF friends, Sorry for the time lapse between updates but our family has had a lot going on, so I appreciate your patience. I hope you have enjoyed my "novice" rendition of our wonderful couples' lives.

BD is literally around the corner.

Thank you SM…as always none of this belongs to me; except the lust I (or we ) have for Edward.

Please criticize, I will only get better with help and time.

"Our reception and gift exchange"

Alice's POV

Oh my lanta…I am not sure Jasper or any of us can stand any more of the free-floating lust that is oozing from our newly married couple. I walked over to Jasper he had his head in his hands; rubbing his temples.

"Headache honey?" I asked.

"Alice…please let Edward touch her, see a boob or something. His lust is literally killing me. (again!) We should have let Tanya take care of this for us…"

"Really Al." Emmett said as he walked up to us.

"How much longer till our brother can get some pu…I mean something to help the guy out?"

"And how is it he hasn't just sexed her up right in front of us?"

"You know a man can only stand so much excitement before he explodes; and we all know Eddie is due an explosion."

"Emmett quit putting pictures of Edward and anything that pertains to him exploding in our heads!" Rosalie said as she smacked him on the back of the head.

"Okay guys, what do you suggest?" I said.

"How about he just picks her up caveman style and says that they will be right back." Em suggested.

"No, for one thing he wouldn't do that and two that is just plain tacky!"

We all turned and looked at Jasper as he moaned while rubbing his head.

"I guess they can slip away for a bit to give each other their own personal wedding gifts.

"Okay let me tell Edward."

_**In my head**_ I said, "Edward your lust is killing us!"

"No shit Alice!" He said back.

"Well you have given Jasper a bad headache."

"Really Alice, do we really want to talk about "head"-aches? It is actually getting "hard" (hehehe) to walk. Good thing you picked a dark suit out for me. Pretty soon I will have to un-tuck my shirt and go sit down."

"Edward why don't you do this? Take Bella up to your room…WAIT! (I had to stop him as he turned quickly towards Bella), we will use the excuse that you wanted to give Bella a gift in private. You don't have that long to stay away. We have cake to do and other wedding traditions. Do you understand me?" I stood there waiting for an answer. Edward stood there with a smile on his face as if he was deep in thought.

Silence!

"EDWARD! Look at me, do-you-understand-me? Nod your head yes."

He nods as he is looking at Bella. He gets the most beautiful smile across his face and walks towards his soon to be surprised Bride.

EPOV

I wanted to run to my wife, scoop her up, and run her up to my room as fast as I can. But that would be tacky and a little obvious. I still don't want to think of what Charlie would think. (Brain bleach please)

"Bella. I have a gift I want to give you sweetheart, but I have to do this privately." I said as I grabbed her left hand and placed a very gentle kiss on her "newly" ringed finger. Yes, of course I tried to dazzle her with my eyes, so sue me.

She raised an eyebrow at me and said, "Oh really…well what a coincidence I have a gift for you as well."

I pulled her to me making sure she could feel me as I turned my hips towards her.

I looked down into her blushing face and kissed her.

"Edward." She whispered.

"Yes love."

"I thought we were leaving."

"I just needed a second to calm down, but as you can tell I have not calmed…uh, "down". I whispered into her ear.

"Let's go Mrs. Cullen." I said as I led her out of the reception area.

I heard some whistling as we left. Please God do not let Charlie see us leave.

In my head:

"Alice keep Charlie busy. And tell Emmett all doors leading to my room will be locked, and that includes the windows."

"Just let us be alone for a little while. Okay Alice?"

"No problem brother, but promise me you won't muss up her hair or make-up, and if you value your life you will not ruin that dress."

"Yes Alice, I will do my best."

"I'm sure you will!"

"Ewww…. Alice, start reciting the "Declaration of Independence" or something, I do not want your visuals. Gross!"

"Edward!" Bella said loudly. Bringing me out of my mental conversation with Alice.

"yes Bella." I said as I carried my new bride into the house and up the stairs.

"I've been talking to you and you weren't even listening." I noticed she made her best pouty face. Oh god I love this woman.

"Oh honey I am sorry." I kissed her nose. "I was asking Alice to keep everybody busy down there."

"I'm not sure I will ever get used to your _silent conversations_ you two have."

"Ya I know…but it comes in handy sometimes."

"Edward!" she gasped.

"Yes my darling."

"I forgot, they can hear us!"

"Don't worry about that, Alice will keep them busy. And they don't really care what we are doing." I could feel the heat of her blush through my shirt from her cheeks.

"Bella…you are so beautiful."

She smiled up at me and her eyes filled with tears.

"Now now…Alice said she would kill me if your makeup was mussed up."

"What are the tears for?"

"I'm just happy, how did I get so lucky to have a husband that is so sweet and so…uh so fucking hot." She said as she gave me a wicked smile.

Oh boy, I may be in trouble. I looked down at her and grinned.

Finally, we reached my room (our room); I closed the door behind us with my beautiful bride still in my arms. I walked into the room letting her take it all in. I noticed her heart sped up when she saw our bed. I smiled down at her and gently kissed her as I set her feet down.

Alice knew this was going to happen so she went ahead and turned down the gold satin duvet on my ridiculously huge bed. There were amber colored glass lamps casting a beautiful glow through the room. I asked her not to use "cheesy" rose petals all over the place, but she did put Bella's bouquet on "our" bed.

"Edward it's beautiful….is this where our honeymoon is?"

I walked behind her and slipped my arms around her waist pulling her back to my chest. I leaned down and placed soft kisses down her neck to her shoulder.

"Now..(kiss)…what…(kiss)…kind…(kiss)…of…(kiss)…husband would I be if I...(kiss)…didn't…(kiss)…take my…(licked up to her ear)…beautiful…(kiss)…wife…(nuzzled into her neck)…(kiss)…on a real…(kiss)…honeymoon…(kiss)?"

She laid her head on my left shoulder and sighed…"Edward…I don't want to wait until we go, can't we make love now?"

"As much as I want too, I have something else planned for you…do you trust me?"

I turned her towards me. I placed my hands on each side of her face and initiated a not so gentlemanly kiss to her lips. Then I heard it, "mmmm…Edward", she moaned as I let her breathe. Okay I'm not sure about the rest of the men on Earth but when your wife moans, that sound goes straight to my dick. That is the only encouragement I needed. I scooped her up and laid her down in the center of the bed.

I took off my jacket and laid it down on the end of the bed. I untied my bowtie, but leaving it under the collar. That looks seductive right? I took off my shoes and socks and placed them on the ground.

"Now Isabella, I have been given' strict orders not to mess up your makeup, hair or this beautiful dress." I looked up at her and she was leaning up on her elbows with that wonderful pouty face she has. I was in the process of removing her heels as she said.

"But Edward…we've waited so long. And I know you want too." She said as she slid her beautiful foot along my now very obvious erection.

"Bella…" This time it was my turn to moan.

"I want you so badly Bella, _believe_ me I want to…but I want our first time to be slow and not rushed. I am still so surprised that Emmett hasn't shown up to break up this little party." I crawled over her careful of the dress; my knees were straddling her hips. I hovered over her as I leaned down to kiss her. She immediately raised her arms to put around my neck. I deepened the kiss by brushing my tongue along her lower lip. Again, with the moans, my dick is going to burst.

I rolled over so that she lay on top of me; I wanted her weight on me. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her tight against me. I knew she could feel my need for her. Our kisses became frantic for each other. I ran my right arm down her back until I could feel the roundness of her ass. I caressed it and pushed her down tighter onto me. We both needed friction or some kind of release. We both were so hungry for one another.

I noticed that Bella was straddling me. I could feel her heat from my soon to be most favorite place. Oh, my God and I thought her blood smelled good. Bella's arousal was teasing my desire for her. The inner and very horny Edward wanted that glorious scent. She started rubbing against my now very painful erection.

"Bella…you keep doing that and I am going to cum, right here in my suit pants." Obviously, I didn't make her understand…as she quickened her pace against me.

"Edward, I love you so much. I want you so much. Let me help you baby. You will feel so much more relaxed." As I could feel her rub herself harder against me.

I wrapped my arms around her and again rolled to where she is under me. I scooted myself down her body being careful of the dress. Once I got to her beautiful feet, I slid off the bed and onto my knees. I reached under the dress with both hands and gently lifted and raised the dress up her legs. She was watching me with her beautiful brown eyes and her lips were full from our kissing.

"Bella you know how I said your blood "sings" to me?" She nodded.

"Well with that in mind; you have no idea what the fragrance that is coming out from under this skirt is doing to me." I said as I slid my hands up her silky legs to her knees. I raised her legs until her feet were flat on the bed.

"Well, well, well… Isabella Cullen, what kind of undergarments are you wearing?" I looked up to the most beautiful flushed cheeks as I winked at her. I couldn't help but inhale the fragrance. As if she heard my thoughts, she spread her legs a bit. I was up on my knees between her legs. While keeping eye contact with her I slowly ran my hands down her thighs to where her legs meet her body. I pulled her to me.

She gasped as I covered my head with her dress. I lowered myself where I was almost eye level to the flower garden that called to me. I placed gentle kisses on the inside of her thighs. I could hear her moan; she unknowingly spread her legs open for me. "Good girl." I thought to myself. I ran my nose down her inner thigh to her left hipbone. I placed a kiss on the bow that kept her panties tied together on her left side.

"Do not move sweetheart." I said. I grasped one end of the bow with my teeth and pulled. I really am going to die if I don't taste her soon. I opened the right side of her panties just as I did her left. The material was still covering my prize so I gently nudged it down with my nose. I just laid my forehead on my beautiful bride. The scent was so addicting and sweet. I hadn't looked down at her yet. I could feel her blood pumping through her veins at an incredible pace. Was she nervous or just aroused? Well speaking for myself, I am both.

Well no time like the present. I raised my head off her. As I did, I placed a kiss on her beautiful brown pubic…What the fuck? My Bella is completely smooth and perfect. I heard her giggle.

I peeked my head out from her dress. She was biting her lower lip; and was blushing.

"Edward is it okay that I'm waxed?" I couldn't speak words so I just nodded at her and leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips. She reached to me but I was under her skirt before she could touch me.

"Bella you are perfect." I said as I spread her legs open. Once eye level again I had to touch her most intimate place. I scooted up closer and touched her outer lips with my fingers. I heard her moan. Excellent, she was liking this. I swirled my index finger into the glistening moisture I could see. I raised my finger to look at my prize and before I could even think twice my finger was in my mouth.

"Taste me Edward. Taste me."

I raised her beautiful legs and placed them over my shoulders.

"Bella..." I moaned as I leaned into the source of the wetness.

I slowly licked her until I reached the swollen, neglected nub. My medical knowledge of human female anatomy taught me that when the clitoris is aroused it becomes firm and enlarges slightly. I slowly circled my tongue around it careful not to be too hard as it is delicate and highly sensitive. I placed a finger just outside of her… (Forgive me for saying this word) her pussy. I wanted more of her nectar. The slickness of her excitement will help me on my mission that I intend to achieve. I swirled my wet finger around her clitoris and placed my lips around it. I gently sucked and twirled my tongue. She started lifting her hips in her yearning for more. I could feel her raise her skirt. I looked up at her once I knew the fabric was out of my vision. I looked into her eyes and slowly licked up her slit. I went back to work in pleasuring my wife.

I noticed that she was panting and moving her hips. Bella ran her fingers through my hair. I could feel a growl start to rumble in my chest. I stopped what I was doing, knowing that I had probably just scared my wife to death.

"Edward…don't stop baby I am so close." I continued licking and sucking her as I gently placed a finger into the wetness. I could feel her walls start to clamp down on my finger. Taking this as a good sign swirled my tongue in the wetness and back to her clitoris.

"More Edward…go in further." I started to but remembered that she is a virgin. I kissed her lower lips gently, sucked them into my mouth, and licked back up.

"Edward I am so close…fuck me Edward, I need you now."

"No Bella, not here…baby relax, let me love you this way tonight. I will not take your virginity here. I want us to become one as we both lose our virginity at the same time." I went back to her clitoris, swirled, kissed, and sucked it into my mouth.

"Edward…Oh my…Edward, I am cumming." She said through panted breaths. She raised her hips completely off the bed as I held her to my mouth. Her orgasm was a beautiful thing. The growl that was in my chest became a little louder. I am not an animal…I will not let Bella see this part of me. I swallowed the growl back down…as her full orgasm hit her. I kept kissing her and licked her slowly as she came down from her orgasmic high.

"Wow…Edward, there are no words."

I put her feet back down on the bed and laid on her lightly. I wasn't sure if she would want to kiss me after I did what I just did to her.

She grabbed both sides of my face and pulled her lips to mine. I was wrong, she didn't mind. Her tongue reached out and licked my lips as she sucked my lower lip into her mouth. We were both moaning and moving against one another.

"Bella, I love you so much sweetheart." I looked down at her beautiful face and wiped the sweet sweat that started to form on her forehead with my cold fingers.

I got back up on my knees and reached a hand to my wife to assist her in getting up off the bed.

"Uh Edward?"

"Yes my wife."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I looked at her puzzled. I mentally did a quick checklist.

I looked down into her eyes.

Not knowing what I left out.

"What Bella, didn't I please you? What do you need me to do?"

She got up on her knees and rubbed her hands up my chest and down my shoulders. She leaned in towards me and placed a kiss on my heart; or where it should be. I felt her run her hands run down from my shoulders to my back. I could tell she was trying to un-tuck my shirttails.

"Bella…we don't have time, Alice is probably already on her way up here…"

She stopped my sentence with a searing kiss and I felt her left hand cup my now painfully hard erection through my pants. Okay, I give up as I pulled her into my body.

"Edward it is only fair that I get to give you my gift. Don't you agree?"

I think I lost all train of thought and speech function as she started rubbing the outline of my dick.

She started to unbutton my pants and again a growl started to rumble in my chest. She looked up at me and placed her ear on my chest.

"Do it again." She said. I was so embarrassed. Human men do not growl when they are sexually aroused…do they?

As she unbuttoned my shirt, she placed kisses following down my chest. Once my shirt was unbuttoned, she pulled it free from my pants.

"Edward…you are so beautiful." She ran her hands across my chest and swirled her hands in what little chest hair I did have. Her fingers grazed over my nipples. That's when my eyes rolled back in my head and another growl started rumbling. I looked down at her as she started giggling.

"I love you Bella." I leaned down to place a kiss on her sweet lips. I wanted to deepen the kiss but then I felt her right hand slide down my chest past my belly button to the hair that leads into my pants.

"I have to touch you Edward, please don't stop me. You have needed this for a long time haven't you?" She said as her hands pushed my pants down off my hips. Since we were both on our knees she was unable to get them completely off.

"Lay down Edward." Being the good boy that I am I followed her orders. She slid off the bed, pulled my pants off, and then folded them neatly.

"Bella baby…we really need to hurry. Our guests are waiting on us to cut the cake."

"Okay Edward by the looks of it, I really don't think this will take too long. Do you?" She said as she ran her hands over my erection to the waistband of my boxers.

"No probably not." I said. I wish I could blush.

As she rolled the boxers down I had to watch her face. Will she be repulsed at me? Will she still want to touch it? I prayed that she would like what she saw.

After removing the boxers, she ran her hands up my thighs.

"Edward this is the first time I have ever seen your thighs. You really are all muscle aren't you?" I smiled at her.

Yes and there was more muscle pointing straight up that would like your attention.

As she go to the top of my thighs she went to massage my…oh shit I forgot, I shaved earlier.

"Wow Edward, did you do this before you were changed?"

"No Bella…I just thought you might like it." We won't tell her that her new sister in law had suggested it.

"Can I touch them?" She said as she was reaching towards my balls.

"Bella I am all yours baby, I was so afraid you wouldn't be pleased with my body." All of a sudden, Bella burst out laughing. What the fuck?

"What's so funny?"

"Edward are you serious? Baby, you are perfect. I doubt there is another man on this planet that is sculpted as beautiful as you are."

I smiled at her sighing with relief.

"Touch me Isabella. I need you to touch me now." I said as my eyes were basically pointing at my…well you know what.

"I'm not sure how to touch..it." She wrapped her hand around the base.

Just having her hand wrapped around me was heavenly.

"Just raise your hand up the shaft to the head and go back down."

"Like this she said?" Yep, Bella just like that…I thought to myself as my eyes rolled back into my head.

She was seated at my right side. She changed hands so that her left was on my dick and then she used her right to fondle my balls.

"Whatever you do honey, don't stop. It feels so good Bella. I can't wait until I can make love to you." I said as I looked at her beautiful face. She was concentrating a little too hard.

"Bella you are doing great, just relax. You're perfect." As she ran her hand over the tip some pre-cum was starting to leak out the tip making her strokes even better.

"Close your eyes Edward. Just feel what I am doing to you." She whispered.

I did as I was told. Felt my body relax and tense up at the same time. It was glorious.

I felt the bed shift and then all of a sudden I felt warmth and wetness on the head of my dick.

I opened my eyes in time to see Bella close her lips around the head. I laid my head back down and placed my right hand on the back of her head, just feeling her movement. Not forcing her pace. She didn't need my help because whatever she was doing was working. I could feel a tingly warm sensation start in my abdomen. My balls were tightening up towards me…

"Bella, honey I am so close honey, you have to move your mouth sweetheart." She shook her head no. My hand on the back of her head was trying to gently move her away.

My hips were pumping by their own accord. I don't need to breathe but I felt like I was panting.

"Bella…I'm cumming, oh my God." As she kept moving her head up and down and sucking and twirling her tongue all around me. Her right hand was pulling and rubbing my balls. She even added pressure under my balls as she rubbed in a circular motion.

"I can't hold off Bella…" I grunted and growled as the orgasm over took my body. Bella swallowed every bit that I gave her. She licked up and down the shaft and even licked down to my balls.

I lay there totally blissed out as my orgasm died down.

"Bella." I said through panted breaths.

"Where..How did you…" Oh then I remembered. Renee and Tanya taught her how to do this. Gross…Renee was thinking about my dick. And well Tanya, we won't even go there.

"Was that okay Edward?" Bella asked as she wiped the corners of her mouth.

I sat up and pulled her lips to mine. "Bella I have never felt anything like that ever. It was fantastic what you just did. If that was your first time to do that, I can't imagine what will happen when you have had a little practice." Oh shit, I didn't mean to imply that I expected her to do that again. But I hope she will want to because I know I want to do it to her. We laid down in each other's arms totally in love and totally satisfied. Well for right now anyways.

Just as expected my phone buzzing broke our little bubble of pleasure. I looked over at my nightstand to the glowing device.

"Should I ignore her Bella?" I said as I reached for the phone.

"Why hello Alice, how are you my favorite sister?"

"Edward Cullen, you two have been gone an hour. Get your horny butts back down here. In addition, she better not be messed up.

I turned and looked at my nearly asleep bride.

"Uh yea…Alice give me 5 minutes to get dressed and then you might want to come fix her back up a little bit."

"Although it wouldn't bother me a bit for people to see my newly relaxed and beautiful bride."

"Gross Edward…5 minutes and counting then I am at your door so unlock it."

"Yes my sister." I said.


	12. Chapter 12

Remember none of this is mine officially. But I really would like to have the days happenings from Edward's POV. Hope you liked it.

Kelliwelli

Edward's after glow

EPOV

"Wow! Why in the fuck did I wait so long before doing that to Bella? I knew she would taste as good as she smelled." He thought as he walked down the stairs back out to the reception. He brought his fingers to his nose. Venom surged back to his mouth. He swallowed and took a deep breath. He could smell her arousal on his face and hands. He knew that his brothers as well as most of the male vampires would know what the perfume was. He almost turned to go wash his face but thought, "fuck it" they will have to put up with it. I am proud to have her aroma on me. It is the best fragrance in the world to him. Even more so than her blood.

"Damn Edward you did it, should I go get your jacket?" Em said with a proud look on his face as he clasped his arm around Edward's shoulder.

"No not quite. Give me time to earn that." He said as he smiled.

"Uh oh, we have a sex demon in the making." Em said still clasped to Edward's side. He leaned into Edward's ear and said, "They taste pretty fucking fantastic don't they?" Edward turned to look at him and said, "I had no idea. I've tasted her blood but her…well you know was probably the best thing I have ever tasted."

"Damn Edward why didn't you take a shower before joining us again?" Jazz said.

"How's your headache?" Edward smirked at him.

"Its better and yours?" He said.

"It's on the way to recovery, but will be completely cured this time tomorrow. Hopefully many times over." Edward said.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Em said as he was still clasped to his brother's side.

"Em, you can let go of me now. Sorry but I am taken." Edward said.

Bella and Alice were coming down the stairs after putting her back together.

"Alice are you sure I look as if nothing happened?" Bella said.

"No you can tell something happened, your cheeks are glowing. But honey its okay…Brides are supposed to be blushing, right? I bet Edward is so proud of himself." Alice said.

"Why yes I am Alice." Edward said as he reached out his hand to take Bella's as she reached the last stair.

"Hello my Bella" he said as he leaned in to kiss her neck.

"Let the blushing continue." Alice said.

The bride and groom strolled back into the reception area.

Ting-Ting-Ting

"May I have your attention please?" Alice said into the stage microphone.

"As per traditions we have had a beautiful bride in white, an anxious groom waiting for her to walk to him, a first dance and an induction of our newest Cullen into the family. So now, we have to have the cutting of the cake and then I believe there is one garter that needs to be removed per a new groom. And a bouquet to land in some beautiful future brides waiting arms. Does that about cover it?" Alice asked.

Everybody clapped…

A beautiful four-tiered cake was wheeled into the center of the room. On the top, there was a replica of their dance under a gazebo decorated with beautiful white twinkly lights.

"Oh Edward look at the cake topper." Bella said as she slowly walked up to the cake.

"Do you like it my wife?" Edward said as he joined her.

"It's beautiful. Did you have this made?" She said as she turned to look into his eyes. Her eyes were filled with emotion and love.

"Yes darling. That night holding you close to me I knew without a doubt that you and I were meant to be together." He said.

"Listen." He said as he walked up to the cake and pulled out a remote of some sort.

"Flightless Bird, American mouth" by 'Iron and Wine" started playing as the couple twirled inside of the gazebo.

Edward watched as Bella walked closer to the cake; tears were streaming down her face. She turned and walked to Edward's waiting arms. He lifted her off her feet and squeezed her to his body.

"I hope these are happy tears darling I love you so much." Edward said as his voice cracked.

The audience clapped…there were awe's, sniffles and of course Em yelling, "Get a room you two."

"Ow!" He looked to find Charlie rubbing his hand after smacking him.

Alice walked up to the happy couple and handed Edward the knife.

Bella leaned into him and asked, "How are you going to handle swallowing a little bit of cake?" He laughed.

"Its fine Bella, just don't give me a huge bite so it doesn't end up making an early appearance on your dress. I can handle a little bit without problem." He reassured her.

"Edward Cullen, you promise me that you will not shove cake in my face."

"Bella Cullen I would do no such thing I promise."

Bella placed her tiny hand on top of Edwards as he guided the knife to cut the first piece of cake. He cut it into two small pieces. They each picked up their piece and entwined their arms.

"On the count of three share your wedding cake okay?" Alice said.

Everybody counted…1…2…3! They each opened their mouths looking into each other's eyes. Edward closed his eyes and swallowed, trying not to gag. He got it down and smiled at his beaming bride. He cupped her face gently and placed a very sweet kiss on her lips. Click-click-click.

Everybody clapped.

"Enough already with the sweet crap." Em shouted. "Ow!"

After everybody has been served their cake.

"May I have your attention dear friends…it is now time for one of the most treasured of wedding traditions…well at least it is to the groom." He said. "Gentleman." He said as Carlisle and Emmett placed a beautiful white chair decorated in ribbons and gossamer in the center of a raised stage in the middle of the dance floor.

BPOV

Bella gasped..."what is that for." She said as Carlisle and Emmett picked her up and placed her into the chair.

Edward stood back eyeing the whole thing; looking devastatingly beautiful. Bella noticed he was walking towards her in that very beautiful sexy way that only Edward Cullen could pull off. He should be on a catwalk during fashion week.

He slowly walked around her, studying her…contemplating his next move. As he walked around her, he touched her with one lone finger, keeping contact with her as he eyed his prey. Yes, this was definitely predator vs. prey. Bella's heart rate sped up as she made eye contact with her new husband. He finally stopped directly in front of her. She tried to slow down her heart; slowly taking in deep breaths. He looked down at her and slowly bent over and clasped her face as he kissed her gently on the lips. Completely dazzled and extremely turned on Bella touches her lips with her fingers wishing that the kiss lasted longer.

Edward then kneeled in front of her. He placed his hands on her knees and then slid them down the front of her skirt to the floor. He stopped and looked up at her as his hands slid under her skirt. (The clapping and whistles started) All of the sudden he stood up and offered his hand to assist her in standing. Confused Bella took her husband's hand and stood. Just then, Emmett removed the chair leaving Bella standing in the middle of the stage. Bella was relieved thinking that Edward was not going to go for the garter but she was mistaken. He once again leaned in to kiss her leaving her dizzy. He slowly sunk to her feet; he gently raised the skirt and ducked under it. Her hands covered her face in total embarrassment. The wedding party and watchers went crazy. Charlie was even laughing and whistling. Bella wanted to die.

"Edward Cullen I am going to kill you later." Bella whispered. She felt him kiss behind her knee as he ran his hands up her legs. Gently he lifted one foot so that her stance was a little wider. He rubbed a cheek to one of her inner thighs and placed a kiss on it. He was in total "Bella Heaven", her arousal and the fragrance from it was making him dizzy.

"Any day Edward." Yelled Emmett.

Just then, Bella felt Edward's lips on her right thigh; he ran a hand up the back of her thigh all the way up to her cheeks. He massaged and ran his fingers gently over her most sacred of areas. She swallowed trying her best not to react to his secret touches. He then turned his attention to the garter. He gently bit the garter with his teeth and started to drag it down her silky legs. Once he got it to her foot, he slipped out from under her skirt with the prize in his teeth. She shook her head at him as they made eye contact. Smiling up at his bride, he rose and once again kissed her.

Edward raised the garter in the air showing his success of retrieving this glorious prize. He looked very proud of his self and winked at Bella.

He slipped the garter onto his arm. Yes, grooms are supposed to sling it to the single men but Edward had other plans.

"Sorry fella's, but this is not to share!" he said as he helped his bride off the stage. People clapped and some of the guys "booed". The music started again and he pulled her to him, as he wanted to dance with his new wife.

"I love you Bella Cullen." He whispered into her ear.

"Edward…I can't believe you did that." She said.

"Edward that was a great performance, but would you mind if I danced with my daughter." Charlie said as he placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. Edward relinquished his bride to her father.

Edward walked over to Renee and asked for a dance with his new mother-in-law. She took his hand as he twirled her into a waltz position.

"Edward, you are so good for Bella. Promise me you will always be good to her. I can tell how much you two love each other. I admit I was worried at the thought of you two marrying at your age, but the love between you is so evident." Renee said to her son-in-law as she looked into his eyes.

"Renee I promise as long as I am alive your daughter will know that I love her. She completes me in every way. I am the lucky one to have someone as perfect as Bella by my side." He said as he looked into her tear-filled eyes.

Once the parent dances were over Alice announced that she had something very special to share with the newly married couple. Everybody took to his or her chairs.

A huge flat-screened TV was brought in and a video started. Edward and Bella looked at each other confused.

The movie started:

Opening Title: "Wedding Day of Edward & Bella" with the date.

The first pictures were those of their engagement photos. The couple looking at each other in true love.

Several pictures of the wedding decorations being set up under the watch full eye of Alice.

Next came the photos of Edward getting ready. Bella gasped and covered her mouth as tears filled her eyes. There were photos of Edward checking his cuff links and buttoning his vest. There was a beautiful picture of Esme tying Edward's tie and the parents looking over his shoulder as he checked his image in the mirror. There were pictures of Esme and Carlisle giving Edward a pocket watch and then the trio hugging. You could start to hear sniffles all around the room.

There were photos of Edward looking as he stared out the window. The screen then blurred and went to the bride's chamber. The first picture was the wedding gowned still on its satin hanger. Then the image panned around the room to where Bella was sitting in a beautician's chair. Bella's future sisters were preparing the bride for her big day. Edward leaned over to his bride and kissed her temple pulling her closer to him. He handed her a handkerchief. She smiled up at his very 1918 courteous gesture.

Charlie, Renee and Esme walked into the room. Bella's parents presented their daughter with a beautiful jeweled hair-clip. The little Swan family hugged. It was a very beautiful moment between the bride and her parents. Edward gave Bella a gentle squeeze as she sniffled and wiped the tears. The next scene was Bella in her dress as they buttoned up the back. Rose placed the veil and clip into her hair. As Bella turned to look at herself in the mirror. There was a photo of Esme handing Bella her gift from Edward. A very confused Bella opened the box and you could from the picture she was overwhelmed. Rose took the necklace from the box and placed it around her neck. Bella reached up to touch it as she glanced into the mirror. Esme then walked up to her future daughter-in-law and kissed her. (More sniffles)

The next picture was Charlie kneeling down as the sisters raised her dress so he could slip the garter on her right thigh. You could tell Bella was embarrassed, as was Charlie.

Alice handed Bella a letter. She looked at it confused and tears filled her eyes as she read the note from Edward.

Edward looked down at Bella as she watched the screen. His chest was bursting with pride and love.

The next scene was actual film rolling: "Bella's Lullaby played as the wedding party entered…Edward stopped to give Renee a white rose. He walked his mother to her aisle and kissed her.

Once Edward and Carlisle were in place and the lullaby was finished the doors at the back of the room were opened and as Bella and her father entered, "Pachelbel's Canon" started. The video switched back and forth between the groom's face back to the bride's. Both so much in love with the other.

The vows were exchanged.

Then the kiss…the video slowed down as Edward leaned into his new bride. After his kiss, the couple hugged and turned to great their guests as Mr. & Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen for the first time.

The video continued with the happenings of the reception. The bracelet ceremony, the first dance, the cake …and of course the stealing of the garter.

Then there were clips of their family and friends giving the couple well wishes.

Charlie of course stole the show. He told everybody he knew Edward would make a good husband and how he knew it and if that didn't happen there were ways he could take care of it. He had great man-hunting skills he knew how to shoot a gun…all because he was a cop.

Emmett determined not to be beaten said very little but what he said embarrassed Bella. "Hope you got some rest Bella because it will be a while before you rest again." Edward shook his head at his brother. Charlie gulped his glass of expensive champagne.

Renee sang to her daughter a lullaby of Bella's childhood. Edward laughed at this. Alice and Rose told Bella they would teach her all about shopping and anything else she needed to know about being a newlywed. Bella really wanted to die.

Then the closing title: Congratulations Mr. & Mrs. Edward Cullen. Have a wonderful honeymoon to…..then the screen went black.

"Oh come on that's not fair." Bella shouted.

"Soon love, you will find out soon enough." Edward said as he kissed her neck.


	13. Chapter 13

"Let the good times roll"

"Soon love, you will find out soon enough." Edward said as he kissed her neck.

Everybody stood and clapped. People went back to partying and having fun. The couple made their rounds to thank everybody for coming today.

It was finally time for them to change out of their wedding clothes and into their travel clothes.

Alice followed Bella up to the "bride's chamber" and started unbuttoning the long row of satin buttons. "Now Alice don't you think your job is done?" As they both turned to see Edward taking off his tie.

"Edward." Bella said demurely.

"Yes Edward I believe you can undress your bride; but no funny business. You have a very tight schedule if you want to make your flight to.." Edward stared at her to stop speaking.

"I'm not telling her you horny goofus." Alice said.

"Finally we are alone." He said as he slid his hands off of her shoulders trailing kisses down her back as he unbuttoned the back of her gown.

"Bella you take my breath away. You are stunning. When I saw you walking down that long ass aisle I wanted to run down there and snatch you off of Charlie's arm."

"Did Carlisle grab hold of your jacket? Because it did look like you started to take a step." She looked up into his smiling face as he nodded yes.

"Edward when I saw you standing there waiting on me I felt so calm and anxious at the same time. I was nervous before I walked outside but once I saw your face the nervousness went away and was replaced with love and want. I love you Edward Cullen." She said as tears once again threatened to spill over.

"Bella no more crying today, only smiles from now on…well maybe some other sounds later." He said before he kissed her lips.

"You know I think I better have Alice change you, I really don't think I can handle seeing what is under this gown right now. I have never wanted you more than I do right now. Is that okay?" She turned and held onto her dress and said yes. But not before she let the gown slip off her shoulders a bit teasing him with what is really calling to him.

Knock-knock

"Come in Alice." Edward said as he turned to go out the door.

"Everything is packed; you are ready to go."

"Bella I will meet you at the bottom of the stairs when you are ready to leave. Relax darling, you and I will be alone soon." He said as he winked and closed the door.

"Whew Alice…your brother drives me insane. My husband is a hottie. Oh no,now I am nervous…what if he doesn't like…" Alice put her hand over my mouth.

"he can hear us Bella." She whispered into Bella's ear.

"oh ya, gotcha." She whispered.

"You know he can still hear us even if we whisper. So shhh Bella, no more talking. Let's get you dressed so you can go to…"

"You guys are killing me with all of the secrets." I said.

Finally, she was dressed and walked down the stairs. She saw Edward sitting on the bottom step waiting patiently. Sensing she was there he stood, turned and reached his hand towards her. She carefully walked down the stairs to her waiting husband. Both of them smiling at each like couples truly in love with one another.

"You ready." He said as he wrapped her hand into the crook of his elbow.

"Yes I am more than ready."

Everybody clapped as they walked out of the front doors. Carlisle said, "To Edward and Bella, may your trip be safe and may your love flourish." Cheers rang out and everybody clapped as the newlyweds walked through the guests. As a rain of birdseed fell upon them, they quickly ran to the car. Edward opened the passenger side and helped her in as he leaned down to kiss her.

Once inside the car he started the engine. Bella's heartbeat immediately sped up. Edward laughed, "Are you ready to leave Bella?" He said.

"Yes more than ever."

He pulled the car slowly away from the crowd of friends and family. They waved as they passed through them. Bella thought to herself that the next time she drove up to this house she would be Edward Cullen's mate not just his wife.

After reaching the highway towards Seattle Bella couldn't stand it any longer.

"Edward where are we going?"

"You will know in the near…(as he looked at his watch), twelve or so hours. Then finally my wife you and I will have some much needed alone time." He said as he brought her ringed finger to his mouth where he placed a sweet kiss.

"Thank you for marrying me Bella…if my heart could beat, it would be beating so fast and hard. I am so glad that I didn't kill you that first day I came across your scent."

"Oh ya, I forgot about that. I thought I repulsed you or something. When you stepped into the cafeteria my first day of school my heart pounded. I had never seen such a beautiful man in my life. I knew that I had to find out who you were and if you were single."

"I remember that your heart sped up and I was confused as why I couldn't hear your thoughts. You really captured me as well. But I was afraid that I would hurt you. Never have I been attracted to a woman so strongly as I did to you. Your body and scent called to me. You know girls at school thought I was gay. Just because I never fell for their "womanly" tricks."

"Jessica did tell me not to waste my time because no one here is good enough for Edward Cullen."

"Oh geez Bella, that girl was beyond annoying and never did she ever appeal to me in any shape or form. You are the only one that captured my heart and made me feel finally like a man." He said as he smiled.

"What does that mean Edward. Had no other girl caused a reaction in you?" I was afraid that some hag had caught his eye at some point.

"No Bella; before you there was never any woman, vampire or mortal that stimulated me in every sense of the word. Now when I was human I vaguely remember something about a girl in my town that I found attractive but that is all I remember. She must not have "stimulated" me like you do." He said as he reached for my hand and placed it on his now growing erection.

"Edward you can't start something right now that we can't finish, please baby. Because if it were up to me I would hop over this console and be in your lap so fast you would have thought I was a vampire." I can feel the blushing coursing through my body.

"Well when you put it that way we could take a break along the drive to Seattle. What do you think?" He said as he looked over at me rubbing my hand against his now very prominent erection. Oh how I can't wait to taste him and feel him in my mouth or throat as it feels the case may be.

I drew my hand back reluctantly; he actually looked disappointed. Oh how I want to make him feel good.

"But Edward I want to give you a present to show you how much I want you…and I really believe you want me to." I continued to rub the glorious outline of his erection that was threatening to bust through his zipper.

I leaned closer to him and placed a soft kiss on his jaw and continued to his shoulder. "Bella." He moaned.

"Do you think you could drive without wrecking if I touched you?" I could feel my heart rate pick up.

"Yes but Bella I can wait. It really isn't a big deal?"

"Oh but Edward I think it is a big deal." As I returned my hand to his now pulsing erection.

"My husband it is your choice, hand or mouth?" I said bravely.

"WHAT?" He actually swirved the car a little. His hand was rubbing his forehead as if he was conflicted in my choice of words or either the choices!

"Uh Bella…I…I, really don't think I could handle your mouth on me while I was driving , but I need and want your hand on me. These pants are getting a little uncomfortable. I don't believe I want to stay like this for the plane ride to…I can't tell you." He said as he whispered the last part.

I unbuckled myself so I could crawl over to him. He raised his right arm to let me snuggle up next to him as best I could. I ran my hand down his chest to the belt buckle; I could feel him shift his hips to allow me more room. I could feel him lay his seat back a little good thing he had long legs to reach the pedals.

"Bella before you start, you don't have to do.." I put my fingers over his lips stopping him from finishing that sentence.

"I know I don't Edward, but I want to okay." I said.

"Okay then, reach behind the seat and get the towel that is lying on the floor. We will need it so there is no mess. I won't have time to change clothes should any mess take place." He said as he kissed the top of my head.

I layed the towel across his lap and unbuttoned the last three buttons on his shirt moving it out of the way. Just seeing that trail of hair leading down to Edward's unknown turned me on fiercely. I followed the trail to the top of his jeans and started opening the buckle and his button fly's. My gosh my husband is gorgeous. I heard him sigh a little as my fingers swept down his hair trail.

"Better baby." I asked as I looked up to his face. He was silent but nodded his head.

"Shall I continue?" Again silent as he nodded his head yes.

I moved my fingers over the boxers that were tented out of his jeans.

"Uh, Edward how do I get it out?" I heard him laugh.

"That is for you to figure out." He said.

I stared at the boxers and just eased my hand under the elastic. I could feel Edward's right arm squeeze me to him a little tighter. I could hear a soft gentle growl rumble in his chest. That is fucking hot! I continued my downward exploration until my hand reached the head of his very warm penis. I slid my hand down the length of it. Again Edward shifted in his seat allowing me more room. I was able to actually lift his erection free of its denim prison confinement. You could almost hear his penis sigh with relief.

"Edward it's beautiful and perfect." He looked down and me and smiled as he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"How would you know my dear, have you seen many vampire dicks?  
>Instantly he regretted his choice of words. "I mean vampire penis's to compare to."<p>

"No Edward but I would imagine yours is the most perfect one ever made." I could feel my husband's ego get bigger as well as his dick. So there, Edward. I really wanted to know how he got erections if he didn't have any blood but that would be a mood killer I bet.

"Tell me if I do anything wrong or something you don't like, okay." I said.

"Bella short of you breaking it off, there really isn't anything you could do wrong." He said. Ouch just the image of it breaking off is unthinkable.

"Could that happen? I mean, could I break it off?" I immediately let it go and it sprung back towards his belly.

"You couldn't Bella, but I would assume another vampire could. You will need to protect me." He said.

I took a breath and started to pleasure my husband. I noticed a little glistening dot on the tip of his penis, so I smeared it around the head. I feathered my fingers down the length of him and then slowly back up. His eyes were closed so I guess he is enjoying it.

"Edward you cannot drive with your eyes shut." I said as I looked up at him.

"Yes Bella I can. Do you think I would risk us having a car wreck before I got to make love to my wife for the very first time?"

I resumed what I was doing. I heard him sigh. My hands were finding a rhythm I think he liked. He was starting to lift his hips to meet my hand. Edward was really against me taking him in my mouth until I was changed. I really wanted to taste him and make him feel good. The girls thought I really needed to make Edward cum this way before we actually did it. I am just going to try and sneak him into my mouth a little bit.

A growl softly rumbled through him so I think I was doing a good job, well at least for a beginner. I leaned down towards his now very reddish purple head and softly stroked the underside with my tongue. I swirled around the head and gathered some more of the glistening fluid into my mouth. It made any movement I did easier…so the slicker the better. I thought to myself. I felt a gentle hand on the back of my head as I took him a little further into my mouth. I gently sucked the head and released it from my mouth.

"Bella…that feels so fucking awesome." That made me stop what I was doing and look up at him. Did he just say fucking? He looked down at me and said, "Well it does." So I went back to the…uh job at hand.

I quickened my movements. Sucking a little harder, ran my tongue around his very swollen head and more fluid leaked from the tip. "Edward, you taste so good." I said as I continued licking him. "You are like my very own popsicle…Edward flavored." I snickered. He laughed as well.

"But this flavor is not for sale ladies, it's only for my wife." He said. Oh good grief, I have created a monster. I continued my actions and he again placed his right hand gently on the back of my head. He never pushed or forced but just followed my head. He slipped his fingers into my hair. I wish this were being filmed. I bet Edward in orgasm is beautiful.

His climax must be close because his hips started to thrust again, and he was panting a little bit. He made soft grunts and that growl grew in his chest.

"Bella baby, you need to move when I say, okay." He said with urgency almost pleading for me to do as he said.

I kept doing what I thought he liked to bring him to orgasm.

"Bella move…" he said through gritted teeth. I shook my head no.

Now I felt his hand pull my hair a little tighter, coaxing me away from him.

"Bella…" he said just as I moved away from him. He grabbed that towel that was in his lap. His orgasm hit him and his semen shot out of the tip hard and fast. Edward used that towel to catch his fluids. He continued to pulse for at least a minute. He tried to catch his breath. I leaned over and kissed the tip of his penis. I started to go back to my seat and straighten out myself. But before I could he grabbed me by my shoulders and kissed me.

I know he could taste himself on my lips but he kissed me and ran his tongue over my bottom lip. He placed our foreheads together. We both needed a second to calm ourselves. I just then noticed that we weren't moving.

"When did you pull the car over? I never even noticed." I said as I looked into his eyes.

"When I realized you were going to take me in your mouth." He whispered.

"I really didn't want to risk having an accident. What you were doing to me made it a little hard…I mean difficult to concentrate on the road." He said as he placed the sweetest kiss on my lips.

"Really Edward…you enjoyed that?" I asked.

"Are you really asking me if I enjoyed my wife performing fellatio on me for the first time?" He smiled at me and waited for my answer.

"Well you know…I am a beginner and I don't really know what I am…" His lips stopped any more conversation at the moment.

"My God Bella if you think you didn't know what you were doing right then, I can't imagine what it will be like once you have learned. Honey…I can't imagine that getting any better. I love you so much…but never ever think I expect you to do that." He said as he stared into my eyes.

"But Edward…what if I want to?" I asked and made a childish sad face.

"Then I guess I will let you…if you really wanted to." He said as if he waited for me to say something.

"Bella…you silly, beautiful and sexy woman. Anytime you feel you want to do that to me, don't hesitate or ask me. Please just do it. Because that was the best thing I have ever felt…so far." He said as he quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Come on get belted up, we don't want to miss out plane to…"

"Oh you are so mean Edward Cullen." I said as he pulled back onto the road.

"Bella you have no idea how I wish we were already there…so I could have my wicked way with you. I owe you an orgasm." He said as he winked at me.

"Are we really going to keep score my husband?" I said as my cheeks became red and hot. Why do I have to embarrass so easily?

"Bella I never want you to be shy or afraid to talk with me about this intimate subject okay? You are my wife and after we make love you will be my mate…forever." He said as we entered the turn-off to Sea-Tac.


	14. Chapter 14

WOW!

A/N: This is not an update but rather a reply to a review I received regarding Chapter 2. If you are going to reply, please give me the opportunity to clarify. In no way was I approving "rape" or even promoting it. I guess I should have attached a "warning" label. Please remember this is pretend. I am sorry if you are truly offended. But come on, we all know how much Tanya was after Edward. I want you to hate her. So to the reader that left the review I suggest you not continue to read because I am sure there will be other things that possibly could offend you.

Kelliwelli


End file.
